


That's an Earful

by AQA473



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cheating, Creampie, Drama, Ear Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Sexting, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology, f/m for like a second, just heads up, not bottom dysphoria safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQA473/pseuds/AQA473
Summary: Xayah's comfortable, content life comes crashing to a halt when she and Rakan are invited to Ahri's weekend party. Is this who she really is, or is it wishful thinking?





	1. House Party

**Author's Note:**

> It's already in the tags, but I'll warn you again: there is cheating here. And it's not a "xayah/rakan are canon so any non-xayah/rakan pairing is automatically cheating" side thing. It's an important part of the plot and is mentioned multiple times and other stuff. Just trust me. If you don't like cheating, or specifically don't like Xayah cheating on Rakan, I must ask you to leave. Also, if you don't like trans people, feel free to fuck off, kthanx. There is also ear/brain sex and no it's not a thing you can actually do. Do not try it at home. It's purely fantasy. Wow, there's a lot of caveats for this fic.
> 
> No regrets.

The party buzzed with activity, people milling about, drinks clinking and clattering, muffled by the steady thrum of electronic beats coming from somewhere.

Xayah leaned against a wall, nursing a red cup of something strong enough to make her almost not regret coming here. All sorts of people were in attendance. Humans, Vastayan, even some kind of weird, purple lady. The host was certainly well-connected.

“Xayah! There you are!”

Speak of the devil.

She looked at her hostess with vacant eyes.

Ahri smiled. A humble smile, befitting a hostess of a polite house party, though not befitting of _her_. “I was wondering where you went. Have you been here all this time?”

Xayah looked around the room. It was a larger space off the main den where people came to avoid dancing, preferring instead to drink large sums of alcohol.

“Yes.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you hate being here.”

Xayah took a deep swig of her drink, not breaking eye contact.

For a moment, Ahri’s smile faltered. “Can I talk to you? Privately?”

Xayah looked around. Rakan was in the next room, chatting with familiar faces, and some not-so-familiar ones. She shrugged. “Whatever.”

Ahri took them into a room upstairs, trying to look as casual as possible. Wouldn’t want people getting the wrong idea. They entered Ahri’s personal room, which was locked with a key.

Xayah leaned on the door frame as Ahri stood by her bed.

“So… not enjoying my party?”

“I mean,” Xayah shrugged. “It’s whatever. People. Drinks. Music. It’s a thing.”

“You need to get out more, hon.”

Xayah scoffed. “I got Rakan and I got my activist group. That’s more than enough excitement for me.”

“Don’t you want to be around _me_, though?” Ahri flashed her long eyelashes. Her tails swished asymmetrically behind her.

“We see each other at school.”

“For one class! And besides, friends hang out outside school. This is important girlfriend bonding time that you are letting slip on by!”

Xayah finished her drink and placed the cup on the dresser by the door. “Hardly. I’m a little dry, can I go back down, now?”

Ahri stammered, losing her composure. But it didn’t last long. Her smiled returned, but with a shadow tinging its corners. “Can you do something for me?”

Xayah beat her head into the doorframe. “_Uuuuuugh_. I _hate_ doing favors, uuuuuh… what do you want?”

Ahri giggled. “Nothing you can’t take care of right now. It’ll be quick, I swear. And then you can leave the party right after, if you really want to. I won’t hold it against you.”

An enticing offer, for sure. Xayah’s ears flickered.

“Uuuugh, fine. What do you want?”

“Just, um… come over here. Please?”

All sugar and honey, this one. Xayah knew all too well it was a ruse. But what was the worst that could happen? Murder?

Xayah approached the bed.

Ahri was wearing one of her low-cut shirts that exposed her shoulders and chest, leaving a sea of pearly skin below her perfectly framed face. Below the shirt were skinnies, the ones Xayah got for her birthday, in fact. And she was barefoot. No need to wear shoes in one’s own house, Xayah supposed.

Ahri ran a hand over Xayah’s cheek. She immediately froze.

“Ahri, what are you doing?”

“You’re so pretty tonight. Didn’t think you cared to dress up for this. Or are you always this gorgeous, and I just never noticed?”

Xayah’s cheeks flushed. She grabbed Ahri’s hand, intending to remove it, but found the warmth oddly comforting. This was _wrong_. She was dating Rakan, who was downstairs, possibly even looking for her. And here she was with a classmate caressing her cheek like a lover.

“Still willing to do me a favor?”

“I’m not kissing you.”

Ahri laughed, but there was a hint of disappointment to her tone. “No, of course not, silly. Just, um… hold on.” She looked up at Xayah’s ears.

They were both Vastayan, anthropomorphic humanoids, and both shared similar ears. Ahri had fox ears, small and furry, to go with the many tails that sprouted from her lower back. Xayah’s were feathered and much taller, spouting from her head like red spires. They twitched as Ahri gently tousled one between an index finger and thumb.

“Ahri…” she almost purred. The soft attention was getting to her.

“Oh, sorry, they’re just so lovely. Not that mine aren’t,” Ahri giggled. She flicked her own ears. “Speaking of which, I’m curious. Our ears aren’t like humans’.”

Xayah waited, but Ahri said nothing, just looking between Xayah’s ears and her eyes. “No, I suppose not,” Xayah said.

“I got to thinking: is it another orifice? Like, it’s a hole, in our heads, or two holes, I guess. And I’m pretty sure they’re bigger than a human’s. So, like, what does it _feel like_? You know?”

Xayah blinked. “No, I don’t have the foggiest idea what you’re on about.”

Ahri rubbed Xayah’s ear again. It caught her off-guard, and this time she hummed softly, her eyes fluttering. But she quickly composed herself, blushing. She pushed away Ahri’s hand.

Ahri’s giggle was sounding cuter by the minute.

“I know you’re with Rakan, but like, maybe—”

“I’mma stop you there, girl. I’m not cheating on my boyfriend.”

“No, no, I get that!” Ahri held her hands up defensively. “That’s why, my favor, I was wondering if I could, like, you know…”

Xayah blinked. “No… what?”

“Play with your ears. Just a little bit. That’s not cheating, right?”

“My _ears?_”

“Yeah! They’re so much like mine, but like, not quite. So, I’m curious. You’ll let me, won’t you? And then you can leave or whatever. Pinky swear!”

Certainly a bizarre request, maybe the strangest Xayah had ever received, but perhaps Ahri was right. It wasn’t _technically_ cheating to have a fellow Vastayan play with your ears. And she trusted her not to go too far.

“No need to pinky swear.” Xayah shrugged. “Go ahead.”

Ahri beamed. “Thank you, honey!” Ahri kissed her on the cheek. “Okay, okay. Can you, like, kneel? It’ll make looking at them easier.”

“Okay…” Xayah’s ears twitched nervously as she stooped down. Her cheek felt damp.

She was wearing a bodycon dress Ahri bought her last year. Wide straps came down her shoulders and held up the full dress that started just above her bustline. The dusky rouge fabric shimmered in the light. The form-fitting dress ended slightly past her thighs. Paired with the dress was a set of maroon leggings.

She knelt on the carpet and Ahri quickly grabbed a pillow for her knees. It was comfortable enough. This wouldn’t take long. Hopefully.

Almost immediately, she felt fingers all over her ears, rubbing, touching, squeezing. But Ahri was gentle, impossibly so. Xayah’s ears quickly warmed, a soft buzz humming in her ears. A shiver ran down her spine. It felt… _good_. No one ever paid attention to her ears, even Rakan. Humans only ever gawked or asked if they had better hearing or other such nonsense and other Vastaya never brought it up. But it was nice to have someone caress her like this. Made her feel wanted in a way she hadn’t felt before.

It wasn’t long before her eyes fluttered close, enjoying the intoxicating mix of her tipsy buzz and her friend’s hands on her ears.

Ahri hummed above her, a soft tune Xayah couldn’t recognize. She seemed to be having fun.

The hands pulled away, but Xayah didn’t pay much mind. She was getting awful comfortable.

_Ziiiip_. That’s weird. _Shft_. What was Ahri—

“_Gack!_”

A thick, meaty object suddenly entered her ear, pushing into her head. The small, downy feathers that lined the interior of her ear parted as the object went deeper. Ahri’s fingers obscured Xayah’s vision as she gripped the kneeling girl’s head firmly.

“Sorry,” Ahri gasped. “I couldn’t wait.”

Xayah couldn’t respond. It penetrated deeper, pushing into her head until she couldn’t tell where it was anymore, how deep it was, how she was still breathing. But it didn’t hurt, oddly enough.

She padded around with her left arm, feeling up Ahri’s legs, which were surprisingly close to Xayah. Her hand pushed up to Ahri’s crotch and felt that the fly was open. Right as Xayah felt her own hair touch the back of her hand.

“Ah-Ahri,” Xayah breathed. “Are you—are you fucking… my head?”

“Uh—_ah!_—no?”

Xayah’s head rocked subtly as Ahri started thrusting into her. The sensation was numbing. It was filling, electric, like white noise filling her whole mind. Her vision blurred and her hand fell off Ahri’s leg. It took everything she had not to collapse on the floor right there.

Ahri’s movements grew almost feverish. Her feet stumbled and she now stood over Xayah, thrusting down into her, piledriving her head. Fingers dug into Xayah’s hair and face.

“_Guh_…” Xayah droned, her jaw slack. It almost felt…

Her hand drifted between her legs as Ahri moved faster and faster.

“Mh! Xayah!” Ahri made a few more quick thrusts and pulled out. Something hot and sticky shot over Xayah’s hair, face, and shoulders. Some even pooled below the collar of her dress into her cleavage.

Panting heavily, Ahri appeared in Xayah’s slowly returning vision, stooping down to look her in the face.

Ahri’s cheeks were bright red and sweat beaded her brow. Her eyes searched Xayah’s face. “A-are you okay? Xayah?”

Xayah’s head lolled about, now a reed in the wind without Ahri’s manicured hands holding her firmly in place. Black streams streaked down her eyes, mixing with the white now staining her cheeks. She hummed softly as her fingers idly stroked herself through her leggings.

“I’m good to go again. If you are.”

Ahri’s jaw dropped. She pressed a hand to Xayah’s forehead. “I knew that was a bad idea.”

Xayah tried removing the hand but was too weak, instead just rubbing Ahri’s wrist. “Are you gonna fuck me,” she breathed steadily. “Or what.”

Ahri grimaced. “Are you sure?”

Xayah’s occupied hand left her crotch and grabbed Ahri’s cock, stroking it with slow, languid movements.

“_Ah!_”

“Did I… fucking stutter?”

Ahri leaned in, kissed Xayah’s forehead, and stood up. “If you say so. You can be so crude.”

_You’re one to talk_, Xayah thought, but she was too frazzled to say it out loud.

Ahri walked to Xayah’s right and took the familiar position, beautiful fingers dangling over Xayah’s eyes and digging into her hair.

“_Uhn…_”

Ahri penetrated her friend’s head for the second time, albeit slower than before. She kept her motions short, not going too far.

Xayah rubbed herself again, pulling up her dress for better access. Her clawed toes curled as the pressured, buzzing sensation returned to her mind.

“Fuck! Xayah! I,” she panted. “I want to go faster. Deeper.”

“Do it,” Xayah gasped.

In a sudden motion, Ahri’s pelvis pressed against the side of Xayah’s head. Xayah’s vision almost went completely black and she moaned as her core quivered. Her panties soaked as she came, softly shaking on Ahri’s pillow.

Ahri moved again, long, heavy thrusts punctuated by her own coos and Xayah’s labored breathing. A squelching sound filled the air and Xayah stuck her hand past her waistband, sliding a finger into herself.

It felt like Xayah’s brain was being reorganized by the veiny cock. It didn’t hurt, not even a little. Her brain was clay, molding around the intruder, making way for this unexpected visitor. Xayah’s vision flashed and spun with every thrust. She was almost certain the cock was passing just behind her eyes. Her muscles occasionally spasmed, her loins surged, her chest heaved; this was like taking the hardest drug imaginable. Her fingers dug deep into herself, tugging at her inner walls in time with Ahri’s thrusts.

Ahri tousled Xayah’s hair, finding and refinding purchase. Her feet stumbled, her hands trembled, saliva dripped from her red lips. Her body could barely keep up with her hips.

“Xayah. You’re so beautiful, so hot. I wish—_fuck_.” She hesitated, her cock stuck halfway in Xayah’s abused ear. “Babe, I’m gonna come.”

Xayah breathed, closing her eyes as she focused on her fingers in her pussy and the cock nestled in her ear canal. It was almost too much. Almost. She moved her head to the right, pushing Ahri’s cock the rest of the way in.

“_Xayah!_”

A new, brilliant sensation. Hot liquid, viscous, poured into her head. It pooled somewhere, filled places it wasn’t meant to, and overflowed. Her mouth and nose filled with the spunk, choking as it came out of her head like a macabre sex fountain. Ahri thrust once, twice, more juice spurting from her, standing on her toes and nearly pushing Xayah down. It dribbled out the corners of Xayah’s mouth. A few strands shot from her nostrils, leaving while trails down the front of her dress and across the floor. Xayah shivered again.

Ahri panted, extricating herself from her friend’s head with a _plop_, bubbles of cum popping in Xayah’s large ear.

“Sh-shit. That was… Xayah! Oh, my god! You look _terrible_!” Ahri tried wiping some of her cum from Xayah’s face, but it only smeared, leaving swathes of black makeup and white cream. “Oh, oh, this is bad. Are you… how are you feeling?”

Xayah smiled lazily, her head swaying. “Pretty fucking fantastic, Ahhhhhriiiiiii. Ahhhhhhhhhhr_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_. A moan and a scream,” Xayah smirked.

“Okay, you’re not going downstairs like this. I don’t…” she looked around the room. “A shower! Come on, Xayah.”

“I think you already come onned, alllllll over me, hee hee…”

With no small amount of effort, Ahri got them to her shower in the master bathroom. It was a large space, certainly larger than Xayah and Rakan’s bathroom, with both a wide tub and a shower on the far side of the room. Polished tiles glittered as the lights flicked on. Ahri dragged her soggy friend to the shower and made quick work of her dress, leggings, and panties.

Ahri disrobed quickly and corralled Xayah into the shower.

The water was hot and smooth over Xayah’s clammy, sticky skin. Her face reappeared from under the layers of white and black, all of it washing down the drain. She held an ear to the oncoming water, her eyes fluttering as it rinsed her out.

Arms wrapped around her waist and she took a sharp breath.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I mean, honestly, that should have killed you,”

Xayah bobbed her head side to side, feeling the water cascade over her. “Why even try?”

“I had a hunch. The other day, I was bored, in my bed, with one of my dildos, and thought ‘hey, my ear’s a hole, what if I fuck that?’ and I pushed it in, just a little. It felt really fucking weird, but it didn’t hurt. Like, at all. Humans complain about how just a little pressure in their ears can hurt, or even do crazy damage to them, but this just… _felt_. Like a non-sensation. Andiwantedtoputmydickinitsoherewearei’msorry.”

Xayah laughed, loud, her voice echoing in the tiled chamber. “Sounds like you. Why not go after Rakan, then? He has nice ears. And if you’re gonna force someone to cheat, might as well be a guy, right?”

“I don’t _like_ Rakan.”

Xayah’s heart fluttered in her chest. Hands spun tiny circles over her navel and Xayah swallowed.

“I mean, he’s fine. He cares about you, a lot. I’m… at least a little jealous.”

“Of me?” Xayah asked hopefully.

Ahri giggled. The sound so close to her defiled ears made her whole body shiver.

“I’ll let the other girls croon over the boy. I’ve always wanted…” Her hands smoothed down Xayah’s thighs. Then she stopped. “And that’s all it is.”

They finished washing and dried with a pair of Ahri’s towels. They didn’t say another word, not even looking at each other as they dried their hair. The gears, or whatever was left in her well-fucked brain, started turning in Xayah’s mind.

Fully clothed and as clean as they could make it, they walked back into Ahri’s room. There were still signs of a hard fucking in the middle of the floor. Ahri sighed, throwing the pillowcase into a laundry hamper and looking for something to clean her spunk off the floor.

Xayah came up behind her and pressed her pelvis to Ahri’s butt while she was leaning over a cabinet. The furry tails froze and Xayah passed her hands through them.

“Um, Xayah?”

She reached around, fished out Ahri’s flaccid length, and stroked.

“_Xayah!_ What are you doing!?”

“Stop _wanting_ and start _getting_.”

Ahri leaned into Xayah’s chest, her hands searching for purchase anywhere on Xayah’s body. Xayah yanked down the top of Ahri’s shirt and roughly palmed one of her excessive breasts, her other hand stroking Ahri’s quickly hardening cock. Foxtails swished around, slipping up Xayah’s dress, rubbing her in all the right places.

Ahri twisted her head back. Xayah looked at her. She saw uncertainty, fear, need. They kissed, hard, desperate, pushing for every inch. Xayah didn’t know what to expect. Sweet? Bitter? She tasted like a mouth, skin, muscle, like any other, but this was Ahri’s, and that fact alone was enough. This gumiho was all hers.

They separated, panting. Glazed eyes stared at one another.

“Bed.”

“Yeah.”

Ahri jumped on her bed and barely flipped over before Xayah was on top of her, pulling at her curves, kissing the nape of her neck, dry humping against her hardness.

“_Xayah_…” Ahri whined.

Xayah bit and groped, pinched and rubbed. She pulled the hem of her dress up enough so she could rub herself over Ahri’s thigh. She stroked Ahri’s cock with slow, strong motions, pushing down with weight and purpose.

Ahri mewled, teeth pinching the skin of her collar. She throbbed, aching for more attention.

“Xayah, please. I need—”

Xayah breathed into Ahri’s neck: “Then get it.”

Ahri pushed Xayah away, grabbed her by the ears, and shoved her mouth onto the erect cock below her.

She coughed, taking half its length down her throat. She readjusted her jaw just as Ahri started plowing into her. Xayah had never had her skull fucked this many ways in one day before.

Clean and smooth, Ahri’s cockskin rubbed and caressed Xayah’s cheeks, her teeth, her throat, goading out muffled moans that vibrated through her jaws. She closed her eyes as her hair tossed about. It took all her concentration to keep herself from choking.

After a few rough moments, the hands released. Ahri breathing heavily. Xayah popped the dick out of her mouth and looked up at her breathless bed partner. Ahri’s hands grasped air slowly, flexing painfully.

“Ow…”

Xayah chuckled. “Gotta pace yourself.”

“I’m sorry,” she panted. “I just… really wanted you…”

“It’s okay.”

Xayah leaned back and stroked Ahri carefully. The skin pulled up to the head, rested for a second, and stretched back down with Xayah’s languid movements. She kissed the side, feeling the pliable skin with her lips. It was smoother than Rakan’s, slightly smaller, too. But it was so clean, hairless, and far more responsive than she had expected. She kissed it more, coaxing moans from its owner.

“_Mmh_… Do that some more, please…”

“Heh, heh, okay…” She sucked the head while making slow, agonizing strokes down the length.

The head plopped out and she started sucking on the hairless testicles. They’d almost completely retreated into Ahri’s body, but not quite. She ran her tongue through the ridges in the skin, her hand still giving an easy handjob.

Ahri’s tails spun lazy circles in the bed. She moaned again, her back flexing, and pressed her tits together.

“I had no idea the evening would go this way…”

Xayah sucked in some skin before letting it snap out from between her teeth. “Is that good or bad?”

Ahri rolled her head side to side, thrusting her hips slightly to meet Xayah’s fist. “Definitely good, mmh…”

Xayah kissed the side of her cock, licked up its length, sucked on the head some more, went farther down until she almost gagged, then pulled up. She stroked again. “Glad to hear it.”

She ran an open palm across Ahri’s pudgy belly and squeezed. She flopped onto her back and wiggled out of her leggings, throwing them aside, then got up on her knees. She inched forward until she was straddling Ahri’s hips. Her panties parted to the side as she sat down.

“_Erh!_” Ahri gritted her teeth, her hands holding onto Xayah’s clawed feet.

Xayah gasped, swallowed, then went down until their hips met.

She gyrated for several seconds, feeling the length inside her, accommodating this new addition to her sexual history. She smiled. It almost reached her cervix.

She reached forward, pinching Ahri’s nipples, rewarding her with a surprised shriek.

“Xayah, careful! You might—”

Her words vanished into Xayah’s searching mouth, now leaning down and shoving her tongue as far into Ahri as she could. They looked at each other, Xayah’s messy hair dangling around them. Her lips were so soft. Even without lipstick, they were infinitely inviting, and Xayah couldn’t stop, even as she started to move her hips.

Pitiful moans disappeared between their kiss, both echoing their pleasure until they couldn’t tell where one groan ended and another began.

Fingers gripped Xayah’s cheeks. Tongues meshed, legs wrapped, and she’d never felt so full in all her life. Every second was a trip through space, and she couldn’t come down.

She hammered her hips up and down like she was digging for oil. Every slap reverberated off maple-colored walls. She pulled one of Ahri’s hands away and breathed deeply.

“Touch me.”

Ahri panted. She stared, mesmerized, into Xayah’s pleading eyes. “H-how?”

Xayah drew the hand down, between their blazing star bodies, past breasts and bellies, and slid two of the foreign fingers over her clit. Her eyes shut, suppressing her pleasure. “There. Just grip it and—_uhn!_”

Ahri pinched Xayah’s clit between index and middle finger and stroked through the hood.

Xayah pitched forward, her face falling in the crook of Ahri’s neck. Ahri’s other hand propelled Xayah’s hips and she continued, now teetering on the edge.

“Ahri, Ahri,” she whispered. She wasn’t even sure she was loud enough to be heard, but it didn’t matter. She just needed words to get out, to keep down the pressure building inside her. “Ahri, _fuck_, that feels so good, Ahri…”

She rocked her hips forward, lurching into Ahri’s inexperienced fingers, then falling back onto the cock that sought her warmth.

Fingers tangled in her hair. “Xayah.” A beat. Two. “I’m… close.”

Xayah swallowed, filling the space with more thrusts. She couldn’t keep her eyes open. “Yeah?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Okay.”

“’Okay’ what?” She sounded almost desperate.

“Come for me, baby.”

She could barely hold on any longer.

“Are you sure?”

Xayah grabbed Ahri’s shoulders, so hard she was sure she felt blood. “Do it.”

Ahri pinched Xayah’s clit as hard as she could, just holding it down, and shoved herself into Xayah as far as she could go.

Xayah sunk her teeth in Ahri’s neck, the skin soaking her scream. Ahri made no sound as she shook.

Hot, wet, full. Xayah overflowed, cum pooling on Ahri’s belly, mixing with Xayah’s own fluids as her legs quivered. All the tension flowed from her body like water from a sieve. Her jaw relaxed. A hint of iron touched her tongue.

Another spurt, maybe two, shot into her. Then Ahri’s hands fell away. Xayah rose and fell with Ahri’s deep breaths.

Cold invaded the sweat coating Xayah’s back and legs. Goosebumps crawled down her arms. She hugged herself to Ahri.

“Holy shit,” she said.

“Yeah.” Ahri agreed.

Music still thrummed from downstairs. People laughed, glasses clinked. _Rakan is downstairs_.

Xayah sighed into Ahri’s neck.

“Ow! Wait, did you bite me?”

Xayah chuckled. “Yeah, I think I did. I’d say sorry but, uh,” she grinned. “I’m not.”

Ahri smacked Xayah’s shoulder, but her muscles were weak.

“That’ll leave a mark, you know.”

“It better.” She nibbled and sucked Ahri’s skin, trailing down her neck to her shoulder. “_’Cause you’re mine_.”

Ahri froze. “What about—”

“Don’t. I… I know. And I don’t know. I just.” She kissed Ahri’s collar bone. “I want this. I want this so bad.”

Arms wrapped around her. She was suddenly aware of the dick still inside of her. She made no motion to remove it.

“We can’t always get what we want, Xayah.”

Xayah ran a hand down Ahri’s side. Her skin was so smooth, squishy, inviting. She pinched some skin on Ahri’s hips, rolling it between her fingers.

“Xayah…” Ahri warned.

“Don’t you want this, too?”

Ahri scoffed. “Of course I do. I’ve wanted this for… It doesn’t matter.”

“Then why are you still inside me?”

Ahri throbbed inside Xayah, affirming Xayah’s words.

“I—”

“Yeah?” Xayah probed.

“I don’t want this to end.”

She smiled. “It doesn’t have to. I like it here. Why can’t we indulge, just a little?”

“Because it’s _wrong_.”

Xayah finally got up, sighing as Ahri left her, feeling vacant and cold. She shuffled down the bed and bent over again, pulling her hair aside. She slipped Ahri’s cock into her mouth. It was flaccid, but still springy and coated in Xayah’s scent. She almost moaned at the smell. The mixing of their fluids was intoxicating. She sucked the entire length into her mouth, bobbing up and down, cleaning it.

“Xayaaaah…” Ahri held a hand to her mouth and her legs tensed. “What—_mh_—did I just say?”

Xayah sucked more, feeling some blood coming back in while massaging herself. Ahri said nothing while Xayah continued. Her ears quivered. Slurping sounds filled the space. Soon, Ahri was helping keep Xayah’s hair out of her face. She was completely hard again in only a couple minutes. Xayah sat back, her tongue sticking out.

“I can’t get enough of you,” she admitted with heavy breaths. “And it seems,” she said, stroking Ahri. “You can’t get enough of me. Can’t we keep doing this?”

Ahri thought for a minute. Then her eyes went wide. “You mean,” she lowered her voice to a harsh whisper. “Have an affair!?”

Xayah made a face. “No, no. Just, I don’t know, friends with benefits.”

“Does Rakan know?”

“Well, I mean—”

“Then it’s an affair! Xayah, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t—we shouldn’t have done this. This is cheating, this is wrong, and we should stop right now before we do something we regret. Mostly you.”

“You came inside me. What else could possibly happen?”

Ahri blinked. She sat up, her arms supporting her on the bed. Xayah continued stroking her, occasionally laying small kisses and soft bites on her cock and thighs.

“You should get completely naked.”

“Xayah!”

Xayah grabbed the hem of Ahri’s shirt and pulled it up and off of her in a single motion. She kissed Ahri, hard, and stared into her eyes.

“I know what I’m doing. I know. This is wrong, Rakan is downstairs, like, right now. _I get it_. But I want this, Ahri. Cheating, affair, illicit fling, what-the-fuck-ever you wanna call it, I want it. If you don’t, shove me off you right now. Kick me out of your room. Make me leave the party like I wanted to an hour ago. _Do it_.”

Ahri gaped. She searched Xayah’s eyes, finding nothing but conviction. She grabbed Xayah’s shoulders, gripped them tight… and let go.

“Okay.”

Xayah kissed her again. It was messy, sloppy, and desperate. A kiss she’d never share with Rakan. Her face was smooth and round in all the right places. Xayah wanted to sink into it and never get out. Furry tails teased the skin of her legs as they kissed.

“Eat me out,” Xayah said, pulling back.

“What?”

“It’s not rocket science, foxy.”

They spent a few moments wrestling with their clothes until they were as bare as when they took the shower. They probably needed another, but Xayah couldn’t wait. She laid back in the bed, her legs spread apart. She touched herself, watching Ahri watch her. _When was the last time I felt like this?_

Ahri laid on her belly, her tails dancing excitedly through the air, and smoothed her hands over Xayah’s thighs. She sniffed.

“You still smell like me.”

“I better,” Xayah said.

“Aren’t you worried about—”

“Later,” Xayah hissed.

Ahri grimaced. She kissed inside Xayah’s thighs. They were sweet, butterfly kisses that made Xayah’s chest ache. Tingles ran through her muscles.

Xayah focused on those little craters of sensation, the tiny nuclear bombs Ahri laid in her skin. It was intimate, taboo, and comforting all at once. Those thick lips came closer and closer. Xayah nearly chewed the skin of her own lips off in anticipation. She resisted the urge to grab Ahri by the ears and fill her face with muff. She wanted Ahri to make the choice.

Ahri scooted farther on the bed. Her toes played silent songs in the air as her feet kicked back. Her fingernails teased meaningless patterns into Xayah’s skin as she kissed and licked in, farther and farther, until she was wrapping her lips around Xayah’s vulva.

“_Mmmh!_” Xayah clapped a hand over her mouth as wet, needy lips touched her. She pulled her legs up and rested them over Ahri’s shoulders. Furry tails tickled her toes.

Ahri’s coarse fox tongue ran the inside of Xayah’s labia and back out, doing slow, lewd laps around her pussy, then pressed her lips down over the clit. And sucked.

“Fuck, fuck, ohhh fuck.” Xayah bit a finger and dug her other hand into Ahri’s hair.

Ahri used her fingers to pull the hood back and suck some more, making Xayah’s legs flex involuntarily.

“Fuck! Ahri, _fuck_. I thought you didn’t know what you were doing?”

Ahri came off Xayah with a pop, making her whine. “I’m a fast learner.”

Xayah nodded a very red face. “Uh-huh, I’m sure.”

“Want me to stop?”

“_For the love of god, no_.”

Ahri giggled and resumed sucking.

Xayah wasn’t an idiot. She knew about the rumor or whatever that said women know women best, but she never really took it seriously. What made men less capable of pleasing a woman? Facial hair and broad shoulders didn’t suddenly make one less compassionate or empathetic.

But now Xayah understood. It wasn’t men, exactly. It was a lack of effort. Even Ahri, who wasn’t born a woman, knew women. Because she cared, she studied, and she learned. She cared about the pleasure of a woman. And that understanding made Xayah _squirm_.

Ahri backed off, teasing Xayah’s clit with tiny licks, pushing her fingers around Xayah’s labia. It felt so comfy and warm, Xayah nearly came right there. Instead, she just pushed her butt into the comforter and moaned.

Ahri pushed in a finger, carefully, aware of her longer-than-necessary fingernails. She wormed her finger around, teasing more groans from the bird woman.

Xayah knew the exact second Ahri found “the spot.” Her back flexed and gripped the bed. She rutted herself into Ahri’s finger, forcing the pressure as much as she could.

Ahri added a second finger and returned to the spot, pressing the balls of her fingertips against it as if she was checking for a pulse. She licked the thumb of her other hand, using her elbows to support herself, and rubbed circles around Xayah’s clit.

“I can still feel my cum inside you,” Ahri said, a tinge of worry in her voice.

“Uhhwooguuhmmh,” Xayah responded.

Ahri giggled again. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, at least.” She pressed her lips on Xayah’s belly, using her mouth to apply pressure to the spot from both sides.

Xayah’s whole body tensed, her heels digging into Ahri’s back painfully. She didn’t moan or scream, afraid she might bite off her tongue if she opened her mouth. Her whole pussy felt warm and fuzzy, but Ahri didn’t stop. Ahri kept going, coaxing out as much of Xayah’s orgasm as she could.

Xayah collapsed, sweating, panting, and Ahri stopped.

She folded her hands over Xayah’s waistline, resting her chin on them. Her face looked beautiful shimmering in Xayah’s fluids, framed between her shaky legs.

“I have to ask.”

“Mmh.” Xayah ran her hands through her hair, regaining her senses.

“Why did you follow me up here? Surely you knew I wanted to… at least do something inappropriate. I thought you didn’t like me.”

Xayah blinked several times, refocusing on the light overhead. “Now’s not the best time to ask me philosophical questions.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know. Ask me later.”

Ahri frowned. “Will there be a ‘later?’”

Xayah looked down at her. “Of course, there will be. As long as you want there to be.”

Ahri sat up and laid down over Xayah. They kissed, Ahri holding Xayah’s face, caressing her cheeks carefully.

Xayah gently touched the skin surrounding the bite marks she’d made earlier. It filled her with pride knowing she’d done that, and even more so knowing that Ahri was okay with it. Her head buzzed. It was probably the alcohol.

Ahri’s cock teased Xayah’s entrance, poking it ever so slightly.

“Can I,” Ahri stammered. She bit her lip. “Can I… do you. From behind?”

Xayah grinned, pressing her mouth closed. “Did you just say ‘do,’ like a fucking schoolteacher?”

Ahri pouted. “Well, I don’t know, it feels a bit _crude_ otherwise, doesn’t it?”

“Fuck, Ahri, fuck. Do you want to ‘fuck’ me, Ahri? Spin me around, bend me over, and fuck my ass doggystyle?” Xayah smirked. “Maybe _foxy_ style?”

Ahri’s face burned like a hot stove. “Yes, Xayah, ok? I wanna…”

Xayah waggled her eyebrows.

“_Fuck _you.”

“Mhm?”

Ahri sighed. “_Foxy_style.”

Xayah could barely contain her laughter as she pressed her lips to Ahri’s. “Very cute. Alright, fuck me raw, please.”

Xayah shoved the fox off her and got on all fours, wiggling her butt towards her partner. She spanked her own ass for good measure.

Ahri inched up on her knees between Xayah’s legs. Wet fingers rubbed Xayah’s entrance, but she was already soaked.

Ahri slid into her slowly, humming as she did so.

The cock, smaller than what Xayah was used to, nestled perfectly against her sweet spot. She practically mewled as she stretched over the bed. Ahri didn’t stop, though, thrusting into Xayah at a steady pace. She kneaded the flesh of Xayah’s ass, letting the skin seep between her fingers.

Xayah clenched her inner walls, letting heat fill her with every buck.

A chime rang from the nearby bedside table. It was Xayah’s phone. It kept ringing, playing a tune from a tv show.

Ahri stopped, but her cockhead was planted firmly against Xayah’s bundle of intoxicatingly sensitive nerves. “Who is that? Is it important?”

“_Unh_,” Xayah moaned. “It’s Rakan.” She sighed, more from the length stretching her walls than the fact her boyfriend was calling her.

It rang again and again, then stopped. A beat. Xayah sighed with relief then gasped as Ahri started moving. Then it rang again.

“God, dammit!” Xayah lunged to her right, swiping the phone from the table.

“Xayah, maybe that’s not the best—”

“Hello, sweetie,” Xayah said through gritted teeth.

RAKAN: Hey, honey-pie. The party’s slowin’ down. Thought me and you could kick it up a notch, show them some of our sweet moves! Where are you?

Xayah grimaced. Ahri pushed into her, leaning forward and hugging her across the waist. Her breasts flattened against Xayah’s back.

Xayah whispered back at her, tilting the phone away. “Not now, Ahr—ah!”

“I’m,” Ahri breathed. “Not sorry.” She nibbled Xayah’s shoulder, pushing her cock straight down into Xayah’s pussy.

“Mmh. Mhm.” _Reap what you sow_. She nodded, returning to the phone. She used one hand to hold up her body, but it was quickly becoming too weak to do so. “I dunno R-ah!-kan. I’m a little… busy.”

RAKAN: Busy? Where? I didn’t even see you leave.

“Of course you didn’t,” Xayah muttered under her breath. “_Ahh_ri wanted to show me some—something. Still doing that. It’s a lengthy process.”

RAKAN: Oh. Sounds… tumultuous. Are you still in the house?

“Mmmh.” Xayah bent down for a moment, suppressing a moan as her pleasure built. Her walls flexed as she exhaled sharply. “Ya! Just, um, can’t—can’t come! Downstairs just yet. I-in a bit, promise.”

She bit her lip as she waited. Ahri grabbed the hood of Xayah’s clit between her fingers and masturbated the bud. Xayah collapsed onto her chest, her ass still in the air. The sudden drop made Ahri slam into her.

“Fuck!” Ahri hissed. “I’m-I’m gonna—_ungh!_”

Hot cum pulsated into Xayah. She covered her mouth as her nethers spasmed. Ahri’s thick fluids continued filling her, overflowing the already occupied space. It spilled over her ass cheeks, leaking down her legs and onto the bed. Ahri slammed in a few more times, another spurt accompanying each.

RAKAN: W-well, I’ll be down here, then, sweetest.

“Y-yeah. Rakan. Love you too.” The steaming sperm flowing into her took almost all her attention. She could barely keep her eyes open.

She turned off the phone before he could reply.

“_Mmmmrrrrhhhh!_” She screamed into a pillow. Pleasure rocked through her pussy, ass, and thrummed in her mind like an unescapable bass beat.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Ahri pulled out and flopped on the bed beside Xayah.

Xayah fell flat on her belly. Cum oozed out of her. She pushed her phone away. When she turned her head, Ahri was already staring at her with half-lidded eyes.

She hit Ahri on the arm.

“Ow!”

“Why did you do that!? He could have heard! God, he probably did…” Xayah shut her eyes. She’d be pinching her nose if she wasn’t so weak.

Ahri grabbed Xayah’s hand. She wanted to pull away, push her back, let her know that what she did wasn’t okay, but she couldn’t. Instead, she squeezed the other woman’s hand.

She grinned. “It was pretty fucking hot, though.”

Ahri giggled. “Glad you thought so.”

“Oh? Isn’t that why you did it? It’s so cliché, you know.” She’d be lying if she said that she hadn’t gotten off to videos of people fucking while talking on the phone.

“No.” Ahri steadied her breath, looking at the ceiling. She held Xayah’s hand tightly.

It was warm, sweaty, and tinged in Xayah’s cum. It was also oddly comforting.

Xayah rolled over, letting cool air wash over her front. She lifted her modest tits to let air get under them. “Jesus. That was a bit of a workout, babe. I-I mean, Ahri.” She blushed.

“Please, call me ‘babe’ whenever you want.” Ahri flashed a grin at her.

“Not in public.”

“Of course, not.”

They looked at each other. It was like Xayah could just forget about everything else. She didn’t know what this was. It was fucking freaking her the hell out. But, despite all of that, she wasn’t about to run away from it.

She pulled up Ahri’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. She held her lips there long enough to feel Ahri’s pulse through them. It was fast.

“Want,” Ahri swallowed. “Want to do this again? Sometime?”

Xayah let go of Ahri and sat up, spinning to the side so her legs hung off the side of the bed. She needed a shower, bad.

“You have my number,” Xayah said over her shoulder. “But, I mean, if you wanted to hang out outside the bedroom.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I wouldn’t be opposed. “Ah!”

Ahri practically jumped on her, pressing into her back. She kissed Xayah on the cheek.

“Of course, of course! Anytime! Coffee, maybe? Tomorrow, or-or Monday, after class? There’s this place on campus I really want to take you to.”

Moths buzzed in Xayah’s gut. This was so wrong. So, why did Ahri’s excitement make her flush, make her hair stand on end, make her want to get out there with this freaky girl?

She grabbed one of the wrists that hung around her neck. “Okay. Whatever you want,” she said, the slight hint of a smile touching her lips.

\---

She got into the passenger seat. She tossed her purse in the back and buckled.

Neither Lohtlan spoke as Rakan waited for the other cars to leave the cul-de-sac.

Xayah nursed a beer, sipping it idly as she watched pairs of red lights drift by them. Rakan yawned, scratching his facial hair. He looked over at his girlfriend.

“Too bad you were upstairs for so long. Missed one great party, babe.”

“Yeah. Sounds like.” She sipped again. She couldn’t look back at him.

“What was it that was so interesting, anyway? Was it why Ahri invited us?”

Xayah allowed a small grin. She prayed the darkness hid it from him. “Yeah, yeah it was. It’s fine, though. Just a little school thing. Took longer than expected. We gotta keep working on it on Monday. Pain in the ass, really.”

Rakan put the car into gear, an opening appearing before him. They pulled onto the street and made their way through the neighborhood, avoiding the streets most of the other partygoers took.

“Anything I can help with?”

Xayah nearly choked on her drink. “N-no, it’s not a huge hassle. Just time-consuming. Keep your eyes on the road, Rakan.”

“I am, I am!”

He wasn’t.

Xayah sighed. She took out her phone. She browsed through twitter, watching Rakan spy on her phone through her periphery. Once he grew bored, looking back to the road, she went to Ahri’s twitter.

She looked at a picture of Ahri’s selfie she took after the party. Xayah smirked, noticing the almost imperceptible marks around her neck. She quickly shut off her phone.

“Ready to be home, sweetheart?”

She didn’t. She really didn’t, but she hoped her toothy smile hid that fact. “Yeah. Can’t wait.”

Another restless night.


	2. Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The affair continues, with no small amount of stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent entirely too much time working on this and I apologize for its length. Did not proof read because I am just so done right now and I've got the WoW bug once more. Probably won't update for a while, but if ya'll can keep your comments coming and giving me that sweet, golden encouragement, I may get back to it sooner than later.

The atomic clock over the chalkboard blinked, a beacon drawing all eyes to its prophetic digits. The professor continued on about participles and hanging whatevers. Xayah counted the seconds, her books and notepad already in her bag slung over her shoulder.

Sweat beaded on the brows of her neighboring classmates. Eyes turned to the door, then to clock, then back to the door. The professor was either ignorant or apathetic to their anxiety, his hand lazing through the air as he drummed another unheard lesson about English grammar.

The students began shuffling, standing from their seats and roping up their bags. The professor turned to the clock with a sigh.

“Oh, right. Remember, page forty-six in your workbooks. Have a good day.” He left his students with one of the falsest smiles Xayah had ever witnessed.

They shoved out through the door, splitting like a mass of ants erupting from a broken bottle. Xayah came down the middle, her chest pumping as she waited for the sea to part. Each of her classmates seemed to want to be anywhere else as soon as now, but she just wanted to be out the door, waiting.

She didn’t have to wait. Perched on the wall opposite her classroom’s door was an elegant figure, with a sheet of black hair and equally black ears poking up from the top. She wore a long sweater that showed her collar and cleavage, pulled down to her thighs. A pile of books sat on the floor beneath her behind short-heeled boots.

Xayah almost toppled as a student behind her shoved past. She’d stopped in the middle of the doorway. She stumbled forward, clutching her bag strap with one hand, the other brushing hair from her face.

“Hey, Ahri.”

Ahri breathed easily, watching Xayah with a wide, enriching smile. “Hi.”

They weren’t even a foot apart. Ahri held her hands behind her back, tapping silently on the wall. Students walked around them, the professor left the room, the hall vacated. The off period had begun, and students were eager to eat.

Xayah laughed, looking down. She felt like she was sixteen again.

“Um,” Ahri cleared her throat. She picked up her books and straightened her sweater as she stood.

A bit of hair fell in front of her eyes and Xayah swept a hand under it, pushing it back on top of Ahri’s head.

Her hand immediately retracted, face burning. Ahri giggled.

“Thanks, sweetie.”

“_Shh!_ Not…” Xayah lowered her voice, glancing around. “Not in public.”

Ahri’s smile didn’t falter. “Ok, ok. So, how did class go?”

Xayah couldn’t help but smile back. “Boring. You heading somewhere?”

“Yeah. I’m already here.”

Xayah looked around, peering through classroom windows and down either side of the short hallway. Not a soul.

She leaned forward, capturing Ahri’s lips. She was wearing cherry lipstick. It suited her.

It was the first time they’d kissed since the party last Saturday. Xayah slid a hand up a cheek, the grip on her bag tightening. Ahri leaned in, but her hands weren’t free to reciprocate.

They parted, breathy, half-lidded, but grinning.

“This is dangerous,” Xayah said, looking around again.

“Isn’t that part of the fun?”

Xayah smirked. “A little.”

They walked through the building, down flights of stairs, past classrooms and students. Very little was said, just tiny compliments, comments about their peers, more mentions of the way Xayah’s ears flickered under Ahri’s gaze, or the way Ahri’s tails always found their way to Xayah’s legs, and the weather. They barely registered the heat of the sun as they walked outside.

“I wonder where we’ll eat,” Ahri said.

Xayah, for a whole moment, felt something bright and warm in her chest, and then she remembered. And then reality set in. And then Rakan’s voice echoed down the courtyard.

“Babe!” The colorful Lohtlan jogged down the sidewalk, leaves kicking out of his way. His backpack barely stayed on as he jaunted up to the girls. “And Ahri.” He bowed low, theatrically displaying his arms.

Ahri laughed, but it was short, polite. Xayah’s mouth went tight.

“Hey, honey.”

Rakan stood, presenting an orange flower he seemed to procure from thin air to Xayah. “Milady.”

“Uh, yeah, don’t call me that,” Xayah said, taking the flower. It smelled. It bounced idly in her fingers.

“Shall we to lunch, then?”

“Rakan, that’s not a sentence.”

“Oh? But you knew what I meant, which is the goal of speech, therefore, a successful sentence.”

“What is he talking about?” Ahri said, looking to Xayah.

Xayah sensed she said that just to look away from him. She shared the sentiment.

“Sorry, Ahri, I’d like to eat just with Rakan today. Some other time?” She winked her eye that Rakan couldn’t see.

Ahri’s eyes lit up and she nodded. “Of course! It’s fine, it’s fine. You two enjoy yourselves, really! See you in class?”

Xayah tried not to smile too wide. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Ahri walked away, glancing back only occasionally.

“Getting close, hm?” Rakan said.

“Oh? Um, I guess, sure. Our project’s a bit of a runner. Stressful. Guess we’re getting used to each other or whatever. Socializing. _Blech_.”

Rakan grinned, winding an arm into hers. “It suits you. I always said you should get out more.”

“And _I_ always said you should mind your own business,” she said, poking his forehead.

“You _are_ my business.”

They made their way to the cafeteria building, or the building with most of the campus-based restaurants, passing by more than a few of Rakan’s friends. Xayah didn’t recognize many of them.

The meal today was sushi. They hadn’t had it for a while, Rakan having encountered something sour the last time they did, but certain recent events made Xayah crave Asian cuisine.

They found a suitable table, split their chopsticks, and dug in.

The spicy shrimp and imitation crab did wonders on Xayah’s nerves, but looking at Rakan just brought them boiling back. She swallowed and leaned forward, lowering her voice.

“Hey.”

“Hey, babe.” Rakan replied. He seemed picturesque even when eating something so tactless.

“What do you think of my ears?”

Rakan blinked. He looked up at her ears then back to her. “I believe they’re used to hear things, or at least, that’s the last I _heard_.”

Xayah just stared at him until he stopped grinning.

“I’m serious, Rakan. Are they pretty? Do they feel nice? You never talk about my ears.”

“Where is this coming from? Is it because of Ahri? I know she has nice ears, but that’s ‘cause she’s a fox. Canines have excellent ears; it’s nothing to be jealous of—”

“_Rakan_,” Xayah said through gritted teeth. “That’s not what I mean. Do you, Rakan Faris, like my ears? Are they sexy? Do you think about them in your sleep?”

Rakan just stared. He blinked several times, his head bobbing once or twice, then shook. “I don’t know where this is coming from, but don’t overthink these things, babe. I love you just the way you are, from the tips of your ears to the sharpened edges of your toes. Your ears are like mine, Lhotlan, and they’re very lovely. I don’t see a need to draw attention to them. You’re more than your ears, honey. I try to enjoy _all_ of you, and I don’t think I need to… _fondle_ your ears to make you feel special. You _are_ special.” He ate another bite of sushi, apparently recovered from his former shock. “Eh ah ‘on’t owe whare da earh ‘hing’ came hrom,” he mumbled through a full mouth.

Xayah rolled her eyes, stuffing her own face. He seemed genuine, at least. As if he could be anything but. Before she knew it, they were done, and the next class period was just around the corner.

Rakan wiped his face before grabbing his and Xayah’s empty trays to deposit them in the nearest trash bin.

Xayah fished her phone from her bag. One message. She swiped instantly. Her ears flexed.

AHRI – class soon :3

XAYAH – Can’t wait.

She tabbed it off and shoved the phone away before Rakan returned. She’d never wanted to attend class more in all her life.

“You have class, babe!” Rakan said, pulling Xayah out of her chair.

“I know, I know.” She extricated herself from him. “Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.”

“Like I ever do!” He kissed her on the lips.

She didn’t reject the kiss, but she didn’t lean into it, either. Short, simple, chaste. They parted and he sauntered off, presumably to enjoy his extended off-period before his next class.

\---

Xayah tapped her foot, sitting in the back of the class, as far from the teacher as possible. Typically a happy arrangement, but Ahri, ever the overachiever, sat in the front. It was too late in the semester to be swapping chairs, and Xayah didn’t want to draw attention to their newfound closeness. Regardless, Ahri wasn’t even here yet.

Students filed in, looked anywhere from bored, to excited, to indiscernible-levels-of-college-dread. Xayah glanced at her phone for the fourth time. Her ears folded.

AHRI – sorry im laye!!!

XAYAH – It’s k. I’m early. Proff ain’t here anyway. Ya got time.

Then the professor, a prim, middle-aged woman with perfectly kept white hair, entered the room.

XAYAH – Nvm she’s here.

AHRI – ojiuhhj

“Stop shuffling, you insufferable simpering simpletons. I feel as if you all should know this by now, but when I enter the room, class begins.” Dr. Ferros said. Her voice boomed over the class, demanding their attention even if she didn’t demand it with her words.

Xayah grinned. She held the phone under her desk, her thumb dancing over it like a practiced ice skater.

XAYAH – I want your throbbing heat in my wet, waiting ear.

She put the phone away, barely able to contain her grin.

“I pray that today is the day you complete degenerates _read_.” Dr. Ferros rubbed her temples after she’d placed her books and bag at the desk. “Well, don’t all clamor at once. Tell me what you read last night or I’m giving an in-class essay.”

Ahri burst into the room, a stack of books pressed to her chest. Her face was bright red. A heated gaze immediately flew to Xayah, who only smiled back innocently.

“Lovely. Miss Ahri, care to tell the class, and more importantly, _me_, what we read last night?” Ferros said.

Ahri stammered, stepping into the room and letting the door shut behind her. “Uh, um, th-the Freud thing. Freud.”

Ferros raised a brow. “Specifics, Ahri.”

“Um, um,” Ahri shut her eyes. “_The Uncanny_, or, an excerpt, anyway. I’mgonnasitnowsorry.” She rushed to her chair and collapsed onto it in a heap, the class laughing at her.

Xayah suddenly stopped grinning.

XAYAH – Sorry. I guess that wasn’t as funny as I thought it would be.

“Good,” Ferros commended. “That’s _one_ person. Let’s all hope the rest of you read enough to carry a conversation.”

Ahri stacked her books on the desk and used it to hide her phone.

AHRI – ur so getting it afyer class

XAYAH – Is that a promise?

Ahri looked over her shoulder, glaring daggers from across the room. She turned around when Dr. Ferros cleared her throat.

Class continued as normal. For once, enough people did the reading to avoid the professor’s ire. All throughout, Ahri and Xayah repeatedly glanced down at their laps, Ahri a little more obvious than the frequent delinquent. Ferros eyed them suspiciously every so often, but said nothing.

AHRI – and then im gonna

AHRI – im gonna

XAYAH – say it for me baby

AHRI – im gonna pull u diwn on my dick so hard

XAYAH – uh huh

AHRI – AND IM GONNA CUUUM

XAYAH – Oh you better.

Xayah’s hand dawdled underneath her desk. It undid her waistband and snuck a couple hands in her panties. She rubbed herself for a few seconds before sticking a finger inside. She was already wet.

XAYAH – Hey Ahri

AHRI – WAT

XAYAH – You have a pussy.

AHRI – no i dont

XAYAH – A nice, smooth, healthy pussy.

Ahri flashed a grin over her shoulder before turning back to her phone.

AHRI – ooh yesh

XAYAH – It’s small and cute like you. So shiny because you’re so

XAYAH – WET

Ahri wasn’t even watching the teacher anymore, just staring intently at her lap. Xayah couldn’t tell if her eyes were closed. Another finger entered Xayah and she idly probed herself, slow, quiet. The fold of her palm stroked her clit and she bit her lip.

XAYAH – I rub my fingers up and down it like a scratch n sniff.

XAYAH – I can’t stop myself. I just dig right in, sucking your clit between my teeth, shove two fingers into you

Ahri’s desk squeaked once. No one looked, as if a squeaky desk is anything new, but Xayah eyed her carefully, and so did the teacher.

XAYAH – It’s so hot and warm. I just FUCK my fingers inside, stroking, pulling, licking, sucking. I need to be inside you, so much it hurts.

Xayah’s chest rose and fell rapidly, thrusting her hips into her hand slightly. She glanced around. No one watched her. With Ferros repeatedly looking at Ahri, Xayah took the opportunity to dig deeper. She hit her frustrated bundle of nerves and bit her lip till she bled to stop herself from moaning.

AHRI – I grab ur ears n put my fingers in ur hair

AHRI – I luv ur ears btw I wanna fuc htem

Xayah tightened her legs, doing her best to hide her activities.

XAYAH – I suck and fuck and my arm hurts but I don’t stop. I let you grab my hair, pin me to your sopping pussy, and just go to town.

AHRI – I shout ur name n cuum

AHRI – im shaking I never cum so hard in my lyfe

AHRI – and I hold u

AHRI – and hug yuo

AHRI – and kiss you

Xayah’s hand stopped. Her toes squeezed, legs clenching, and exhaled. Her inner walls flexed; tight, loose, hot. She could barely see people around her. A pair of gorgeous, golden eyes stared at her through the haze. Her shivering stopped, body relaxing. Her phone nearly fell to the ground, the pop-stand between her fingers the only thing keeping it secure.

She removed her fingers. They were wet. She wiped them on her jeans and closed her fly.

AHRI – ur cyute when u cum bby ;3

XAYAH – not as cute as you always

AHRI – LIES

“Miss Ahri.”

They girls froze. Dr. Ferros looked directly at the gumiho, stuck like a prisoner facing a firing squad.

“I’m sure you’re intimate with the reading, yes? Since you’re so _diligently_ reading it on your phone.”

Giggles echoed through the room but died quickly.

Xayah could let this happen. It’d be easier for her. Sit-back levels of easy, really.

“She-she’s actually talking. To me.” Xayah’s face flushed.

Ferros turned to her. Cold, harsh eyes stared into her soul.

“We were talking about the reading.”

“Were you, now? Why didn’t you share your surely impressive thoughts with the class?”

“My classmates are loud and I hate them.”

More laughs. Most of them knew she was being sarcastic anyway. Or at least hoped she was being sarcastic.

“Care to grace us with your wisdom, then?”

Xayah shrugged. “I was just saying how the uncanny is…” she thought for a moment. “Like looking through broken glass. Something familiar is out of focus, slightly _off_. Makes your skin crawl. The likeness is—”

“Uncanny,” Ahri finished. She lowered her head.

Ferros nodded, then sighed. “Close enough.”

The lesson went by rather slowly after that, no more texts, but Ahri passed more than a few winks over her shoulder. Xayah smiled back, but the curve of her lips was heavy.

Class ended some point before students’ brains could melt from their ears, each of them shuffling out under the judgmental gaze of their professor. She didn’t say a word to Xayah or Ahri, but looked at them over the tip of her nose.

They emerged last and Ahri nearly burst into a fit of giggles. Xayah grinned.

“That was _mortifying!_” Ahri said through a smile.

“Turned out alright, I guess,” Xayah said.

They looked at each other in the empty hallway. Xayah’s eyes flashed down to Ahri’s lips. She smiled, leaning up.

Steps echoed from down the stairs. Xayah quickly pulled away, the two of them composing themselves. Their blushes had mostly subsided by the time the trespasser arrived.

“Xayah, baby! And… Ahri! Again!” Rakan was breathing heavily but he stood tall despite it.

“Hey, honey,” Xayah droned.

“Class that bad, huh? Camille can be a real stickler.”

“_Gross_. Please don’t call our teachers by their first name.”

“What? Like it matters.”

“No, it’s just gross. Speaking of which, don’t you have class?”

“Yes?”

Xayah, on any other day, would walk Rakan to his Physics room. On any other day, she wouldn’t be standing with Ahri alone in the middle of an empty hallway. Her ears twitched as she hugged her arms.

“Right, sorry. It was, um, a really long class.”

As he started walking away, turned to Xayah expectantly, Ahri chimed in.

“Can I come with?” She asked.

Rakan looked between them inquisitively. “I mean, I guess. It’s just next door,” he said, gesturing to his left.

“It’s settled, then. Let’s get there. Don’t want you late, Rakan. Dr. Malcolm’ll throw shit at you if you’re late again.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks, _mom_.” He moved ahead of them. His back turned as he descended the stairs.

_Thank you_ Xayah mouthed to Ahri. She smiled back.

\---

“And I might be in class, but call if you need anything. _Anything!_ I’ll come running, for sure!”

“Okay, okay, now get to class already!” Xayah shoved Rakan through the door and gave him a single curt wave through the window.

He waved enthusiastically back.

After the girls were out of the building, Xayah slumped her shoulders.

“_Uuuuugghh_.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just…”

“Rakan?”

Xayah closed her eyes. _Inhale… exhale_.

“Wanna fuck?”

Ahri coughed. “Wh-what? Where did that come from?”

“Gotta… get my mind off things. Look, you wanna fuck or what?”

“Okay, yes, of course I do. But—”

“’But’ nothin’, let’s go.”

“Where?”

“You’re car, maybe? I don’t think fucking in my car’s a good idea, and anywhere else isn’t private.”

“Okay. I’m in the underground parking lot, anyway. It’s a little cold, though.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

\---

They barely made it three steps into the parking garage when Xayah pressed her lips to Ahri’s. She kissed carefully, softly, but with a hint of urgency and desperation. Her tongue delved, licking Ahri’s cherry lipstick, tasting mint in her cheeks.

They stumbled through the room, Ahri only barely keeping them from setting off the alarms of nearby cars.

“Xayah, Xayah,” she breathed, pushing Xayah off for a second. “Let’s get in the car, first.”

They made it to the car, Xayah pinching Ahri’s ass and kissing her cheek on the way there. She unlocked the car, nearly fumbling her keys as Xayah nibbled at the base of her neck.

She opened it and crawled into the back seat. Her backpack fell onto the floor of the car and Xayah tossed her stuff down, as well, before she followed, shutting the door behind her.

Ahri pressed the button on her keys, locking the door, and immediately dropped it as Xayah pinned her to the backseat.

“Xayah.” Ahri could barely get a word in.

“Not now.” Xayah kissed her cheek, bit her lip, moved her hand over Ahri’s squishy belly. Her other hand supporting her as she laid over Ahri, she used her leg to part Ahri’s, her sweater dress pulling up to reveal her booty shorts.

“Xayah, please.”

Xayah sighed. She stopped kissing, but pulled out Ahri’s left breast.

“We need to talk.”

“Later.” She kissed up and down Ahri’s neck.

“_Mmh_,” Ahri moaned, her eyes fluttering. “Xayah, I’m serious…”

“Promise.”

“Okay.”

Xayah kissed and bit down Ahri’s front. Wet patches trailed over her collar, the top of her chest, and down her exposed breast. It was soft and pliable, squishing easily under her lips. Her leg moved up and down, rubbing the top of her thigh into Ahri’s crotch.

“Mh.” Ahri tangled her fingers in Xayah’s hair. One hand caressed the feathery ears. She spread her legs and scooted closer. “Ah.”

Xayah released the other breast, kissing its side and pinching the nipple.

“I love your tits so god damn much,” Xayah said between bites.

Ahri sighed. “Th-thanks.”

Xayah moved her hand down, playing with the fly on Ahri’s shorts.

“L-let me.” She pulled her hand from Xayah’s ears.

Xayah put her hand back. She gasped as Ahri’s hand returned to her ear. “Don’t stop that. Please.”

Ahri smiled. “I think you may be developing a fetish, dear.”

Xayah blushed. “It’s your fucking fault.”

She pressed her face into Ahri’s shoulder to support her body. With both hands free, she quickly undid Ahri’s shorts, parted her panties, and pulled out her already hardened length.

She stroked with one hand, sitting up again. She nearly purred under the attention to her ear.

Ahri’s cheeks darkened, but she kept smiling at Xayah, rubbing her ear between her thumb and palm.

“Ahri.”

“Yes?”

“I want to put it in.”

“In where?”

Xayah grabbed the hand holding her ear.

Ahri exhaled slowly. “Okay.”

Xayah dove down, taking Ahri into her mouth. The skin was sweet with sweat, but still clean. Ahri was always clean. She bobbed her head up and down until it was nearly hitting the back of her throat. She sucked and licked, her hand making small strokes at the base. She released with a pop and licked up the side.

“I-I’m ready.”

“You don’t sound like it,” Ahri said. Her chest heaved, hands shaking.

“I am.”

Ahri looked at Xayah, holding her penis by her face, for a long moment. She swallowed. “Okay.”

They took off Ahri’s clothes quickly, leaving her naked on her own back seat. She sat up and spread her legs. Xayah laid on her side, facing towards the front seat so that her left ear was turned down.

Ahri carefully angled Xayah’s head and eased the ear canal over her penis.

“Gh!”

Ahri immediately stopped.

“Keep—keep going,” Xayah gasped.

“Xayah—”

“_Do it_.”

Ahri continued, pushing herself into Xayah’s head.

The bizarre but painless sensation returned to her. The penetration was always the hardest, but once it was in, it was like her brain turned to clay, or wet sand, moving around the intruder. She wasn’t sure if it was some weird Vastayan voodoo, or the god of sex granting her another orifice to use. But it was hard to think with a cock in her ear, so instead she just mewled unintelligible sounds as the hot length pushed into her.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Ahri spread her legs farther apart. She pressed on the other side of Xayah’s head until her pelvis was flush against Xayah’s hair.

“Ooouuhmmhhhaahh.” Xayah touched herself through her jeans as her eyes lost their ability to focus.

“I’m gonna start moving, okay, honey? Xayah?”

“Haaahh.”

“I’m scared but I’ll take that as a yes.”

She lifted Xayah’s head, gripped between her pretty hands, and started to skullfuck the Lohtlan.

Every thrust made Xayah’s vision spin. There was pale leg, black car seats, and then everything blurred together. Shocks shot through her body. Her fingers twitched, her legs spasmed involuntarily. She quickly sought out her pussy in her jeans before she lost the ability to make conscious decisions. Another thrust made her push two fingers deep into herself.

Ahri moved Xayah’s head with purpose and care, making sure she didn’t angle herself in any odd directions. One wrong thrust and she would be pushing against an eye.

“—and I gave ‘im the ole ‘wham, wham!’ Didn’t. Even. See it. Comin’.”

Ahri froze. Glancing through her car’s back window, she saw shadows coming down from the garage’s entrance. She leaned forward, low enough that no one would see her unless they inspected her car.

She winced. “F-fuck. Xayah…”

“_Uuuunngghh_.”

“Keep picking fights and you just might find one you can’t win.”

“Good. Finally find a challenge!”

The voices grew closer, but Ahri didn’t look over the back seat. She planted her chest against Xayah’s side, her breasts hanging over Xayah’s arm. Her tails swished nervously, but stayed out of sight, and her ears flattened. They flickered as she pressed Xayah’s head to her pelvis.

“Xayah…”

Her dick throbbed in Xayah’s ear.

“Oh gaw_—buuuhhhggllhhh_.”

Cum poured out of Xayah’s mouth and nose, pooled out her ear and dripped onto the seat. Ahri whimpered, keeping her head down even as her body tensed up.

“Wait—what was that?”

Ahri spurted again. Her heart beat against Xayah’s arm, a heavy tempo drilling into her muscles.

“I think it came from one of the cars over here…”

Sweat dripped from Ahri’s brow. She leaned forward until her back ached from the stretch. Xayah’s ears tickled her skin.

“Aaaaah,” Xayah sighed.

“_Shush!_” Ahri whispered.

“Oh, come off it, bro! You say _I’m_ itchin’ for a fight? You’d cut a bird in half if it flew over your head. Let’s go already!”

Footsteps grew closer, Ahri’s chest beat faster. Xayah nestled into Ahri’s crotch, drilling her own ear.

“Mmmhh…”

Ahri could just see the top of a man’s head outside the rear windshield.

“Fine, suit yourself, weirdo. I’ll just get the prime cut sooner than you.”

The figure backed off. Ahri finally sighed.

“Whatever. Don’t blame me if you ever get jumped in a parking lot.”

“Yeah; I’ll thank you!”

The voices echoed down the corridor until Ahri’s couldn’t hear them anymore.

She pulled Xayah off her. White leaked down her face and her jaw was slack. She looked around, but she couldn’t actually see anything. Her eyes just dilated as she blinked languidly.

“Oh, dear. I never should have done it the first time. I knew it was a bad idea!” Ahri said, pouting. She sat Xayah back against the seat, making sure her head didn’t bounce. She pulled on her sweater dress and stretched into the front seat. The glove box popped open and she fished around for a few moments before she fell back, holding a collection of napkins and wet wipes.

She held a wad to her crotch and started wiping around Xayah’s ear, dapping and patting gently.

“_Mmhhmm_,” Xayah droned. Her hand was still in her pants as her head rocked side to side.

“Honey, please.” Ahri kept her head still as she worked out the viscous fluid.

Xayah sighed as her vision refocused. She looked around, blinking.

They sat for a couple minutes, Ahri cleaning up Xayah, whispering softly to her, keeping her focused.

“I swear, this is the _last_ time I do this. You’re not talking me into it again, hear me? Hear me, Xai? Oh, god…”

Xayah chuckled. “Nooooo, it’s so much fuuuuun.”

“Mhm, yeah, this is _so much fun_. Can’t wait to clean your ears again. Can you hold a rag, sweetie?” Ahri held out a wet wipe to her. “Okay, just—no, it’s not a cigarette, just—oh, never mind.”

“What’s that coming out of my—”

“My _sperm_, sweetheart.” Ahri sighed. “_Never. Again_.”

She finally tossed the last cloth onto a sizeable pile. She licked her thumb and smoothed out a bit of Xayah’s hairline. She grabbed a small brush from her purse and teased out Xayah’s hair.

Xayah tried to push her away but Ahri easily batter her hands off.

“Does doing this make your mind revert to that of a five-year-old? Jesus, Xayah!” She stroked her hair one more time and backed off. “There, there, I’m done! Thanks for being _so_ cooperative.”

Xayah’s head lolled back. She gazed at Ahri, smiling. “You’re sweet.” She poked Ahri’s nose. “Too sweet.”

“Yeah, about that…”

Xayah groaned. “_Please_, I don’t wanna talk. About anything.”

“About Rakan…”

“_No_. I’m _not_ having this conversation right now.”

“Then when? When’s a good time? When I’m… fucking you, with him on the phone? How about while he’s on the other side of the wall? Maybe after you’re _married_.”

“Stop.”

“When are you going to _leave me, Xayah_—”

“Stop! Stop it!” Xayah held her head in her hands.

Ahri huddled against the door behind her, arms wrapped around her knees. She just watched Xayah, saying nothing.

“I’m sorry,” Xayah said. “I know. You’re right. But I don’t… I don’t know what to do.”

Ahri gingerly reached a hand forward. When Xayah didn’t react, she kept going until she touched Xayah’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. I,” Ahri sighed. “I kinda started this. And now it’s a mess.” She laughed. “In more ways than one, apparently.”

“Just, give me some time, okay? I need to think about this.”

“How long?”

“I don’t know. Just… please stay with me, for now. I know it sucks—”

“Technically _you_ suck.”

“Says you. You can suck clit with the best of ‘em.”

Ahri flushed.

Xayah grabbed Ahri’s hand. She looked into the fox’s eyes. “I don’t know what this is, and I don’t know how to make it right, but I know that I’m not ready to lose it.”

“What about Rakan?”

Xayah grimaced. “Still thinking.”

“Don’t you love him?”

“Of course I—” Her breath hitched. “I-I don’t know… anymore. I honestly don’t. Everything’s so weird, now. It feels like my life, everything I’ve ever known, is upside down.”

Ahri hugged Xayah, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. She just held her, feeling her breathing. Xayah eventually hugged her back.

“Okay.” Ahri said. “I’ll wait. I don’t like this, being a mistress or whatever, but I’ll wait. For you.”

Xayah held Ahri’s face in her hand. She kissed her, softly. “Thanks.” They pulled apart, cheeks flushed. “By the way, what’s with all the pet names you keep calling me?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

Ahri rubbed her arm. “I don’t know. That just how I treat the people I date. I-I know we’re not like… _dating_, but it feels like it. So… I just… callyousweetheartandstuffsorry.”

Xayah kissed her on the cheek. “It feels nice. Just don’t do it in public.”

“I won’t.”

Xayah reached down to touch Ahri’s cock.

“Xayah!”

“I thought we’d finished the conversation.”

Ahri had a hard time finding her voice for a few moments, and in that time, Xayah leaned down and took the gumiho’s dick into her mouth.

“Xayah…”

Xayah sucked slowly, working blood back into it. She used her fingers to stroke the base while her other hand pushed at her jeans. The cockhead popped out of her mouth.

“Sorry. I really wanted you to fuck me. We should still have time before Rakan’s out of class. Do you… want to?”

Ahri looked away, blushing. “O-okay.”

Xayah started sucking again, and Ahri ran her fingers through the girl’s red hair, tousling her ears.

“Mmmhh,” Xayah moaned, her mouth full. She bobbed slowly, eyes closed.

Ahri looked out the back window. No company this time. She leaned back, letting herself relax. She cradled Xayah’s head in her lap, cooing quietly. Tails tickled Xayah’s back and face.

She kissed one of the tails as it stroked her cheek. Ahri giggled.

“You’re awfully cute, Xayah.”

“You’re just saying that ‘cause your dick’s in my mouth.”

“You can’t take a compliment. _Uhn!_”

Xayah sucked again, deepthroating it until she gagged, her nose pressing into Ahri’s pelvis.

“Not… fair,” Ahri said.”

Xayah pulled off, panting. She took her pants off the rest of the way and tossed them on top of her bag beside the seat.

Ahri leaned forward, running her hands over Xayah’s thighs.

“What are you doing?”

“I know we’re, like, rushing or whatever, but can’t I just enjoy your body?”

Xayah rubbed the back of your neck. “I mean… there’s not a whole lot to enjoy.”

Ahri glared at her. “Can’t imagine Rakan tolerates your self-degrading.”

“We don’t really talk candidly like this.”

Ahri breathed. “O-oh. I’m—”

“Don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Well.” Ahri felt the tense muscles of Xayah’s thighs and the tendons of her knees. “I like your body. A lot.”

“Thanks. I guess.”

Ahri kissed her as she started rubbing circles around her clit.

Xayah ran her tongue behind Ahri’s lip and bit softly, holding the fox-girl’s cheek in her hand.

Two fingers slid into her. Clasped lips muffled her moan.

She pulled off. “Ahri?”

“Yeah?”

“Do me a favor and fuck me.”

Ahri giggled. “Sure thing, sweetie.” She kissed Xayah’s cheek and grabbed her thighs. She pulled Xayah across the seat until she was laying on her back, knees in the air.

Xayah put her clawed feet behind Ahri and tails quickly entangled them.

“I’m still getting used to those things.”

Ahri hesitated. “Do you not like them?”

Xayah paled. “N-no, no, I like them. I’m just—it’s new. Never dated someone with tails before.”

She visibly relaxed, her shoulders falling. “That’s fair. Not a lot of families have tails anymore.”

She pushed herself against Xayah’s entrance. She licked her thumb and rubbed, wetting Xayah further.

“Ready?”

“Do you have to ask?”

“After the first time I didn’t ask, yes.”

“You really feel bad about that, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

Xayah smiled. “You just hate that you gave me a new fetish.”

“Okay, I’m going in.”

“I definitely won tha—_oh, holy mother of god_.”

She was suddenly full and warm and tingling in a dozen different spots. Nerves flared inside her and she rubbed her tummy, knowing what was in there. Her stomach fluttered and she swore Ahri’s face glowed.

Ahri pushed up Xayah’s shirt and slid a hand under her bra. She tweaked a taut nipple as she thrust, her other hand holding the bird’s waist.

“Uhn, mmh, haah.” Xayah relaxed her body, feeling the rhythm and letting her partner take control. Her chest buzzed. She held Ahri’s wrist, rubbing tiny circles into the skin.

“You’re so soft…” Ahri said.

“That’s not,” Xayah gasped. “Dirty talk.”

Ahri smiled sadly. “I don’t dirty talk, sorry.”

Xayah eased her breathing, getting used to the length plunging into her. “It’s okay.”

Ahri looked out the window again.

Xayah pulled Ahri’s hand from her chest and brought it to her lips. She sucked on the fingers, the rocking of her body making her push the fingers deeper.

Ahri breathed. “Xayah…”

“I love it when you say my name.” She kissed Ahri’s palm.

“Xayah.”

Xayah moaned. She thrust her hips to meet Ahri’s.

“It’s just your name,” Ahri said.

“Yeah.” She waited for a couple more thrusts. “But _you’re_ the one saying it.”

Ahri leaned forward, hiking up Xayah’s legs. She was slightly shorter than Xayah, so she hid her face in the crook of Xayah’s neck. Both her hands took Xayah’s waist and she pushed herself deeper, harder, breaking her earlier rhythm.

“_Fuck, Ahri_.” Xayah grabbed the headrest of the passenger-side seat and her opposite leg hooked over the back seat. Her body inched backward with every push and her core burned. Her whole body buzzed.

Ahri’s tip prodded against her tight nerves, and she flexed her inner muscles each time, meeting the cockhead with firmness. She moaned, her eyes rolling.

The gumiho fucked earnestly, but with no speed. She rutted, almost possessive, but seemed to be slowing herself intentionally. One moment, Xayah could feel heavy throbs deep inside herself, and then they would subside, giving way to soft ruts and multi-second breaks.

Ahri hilted, remained there for three, five, seven seconds, Xayah constantly flexing around her length, then start again, slow and agonizing.

“Ahri, god dammit,” Xayah moaned, foot claws sticking to seat cushions. She wiggled her hips. “You know I have to… leave soon.”

Ahri pull Xayah’s legs down, having her stretch out. She leaned forward, breathing fast. Sweat shined on her brow. “Play with me. Please.”

Xayah eyed her, still unable to focus due to the satisfying cock in her folds. She reached up, not without effort, and pulled down Ahri’s dress to expose her tits through the top.

They were very impressive. Xayah imagined they were at least D, heavy but pliable. Ahri wasn’t muscle like Xayah. She was all soft curves and spongy skin. Xayah squeezed one, thumb circling a large areola.

Ahri whimpered, her pace increasing.

A shock of pleasure shot through Xayah. She smirked.

She leaned up, not easily accomplished, letting her body get rutted into the side door, and took Ahri’s right nipple into her mouth. It was hot, sticky with sweat, and tasted a little like sweater. She circled her tongue around the bud, clenched it between her teeth, and circled again.

Ahri gasped. “Sweetie.” She pushed harder, gripping Xayah’s hips so hard she was sure to draw blood with those long nails.

Xayah didn’t stop, tugging at the left breast, laying kisses through the valley between them. Despite the fullness enveloping her, she didn’t thrust her hips to meet Ahri’s. If Ahri was gonna draw it out, so was she. Her walls relaxed, as well as they could so close to release, and she grazed her teeth over Ahri’s tit.

Ahri growled. It was low, urgent, and unfamiliar. Xayah barely had time to suck in a startled breath before she was yanked back across the seat.

Ahri laid into her, pushing fully into her and fucking so hard the car rocked.

“Oh, g-god! Fuck, fuck, _Ahri!_” Xayah held onto the sides for dear life, but the heavy thrusts quickly made her lose her grip. She was a ragdoll.

She came, shuddering on Ahri’s warm cock, but the fox didn’t stop, pushing through her wetness, drawing the orgasm out until Xayah lost her voice, no more air in her lungs. Almost immediately, another orgasm built, her nerves under unending assault.

Still hard, desperate, but Ahri slowed, staying in longer, breathing deeper.

Xayah clenched her walls, her hands able to grab Ahri again. She grabbed her arms, squeezed, rubbed, smoothing her dampening skin. She wanted her. Ahri’s face tensed in concentration, but it ended up looking more like a pout. _Cute_. Xayah tangled trembling fingers in her hair, rubbing a furry ear.

Ahri nearly purred. Her eyes squeezed shut.

“I’m—”

“Don’t need—_hah_—my permission,” Xayah breathed.

Ahri pushed in again, and again, then once more with effort, finally pulling out.

Xayah was on the pill, and had fully expected a creampie considering their first engagement, but the thought of being glazed by Ahri was too enticing to ignore. She reached down and stroked her. Shots of white cum splashed over her belly, her chest, her shirt. It wasn’t hot by the time it hit her skin, but the feeling of Ahri’s fluids on her body was electric. She rubbed her clit as her other hand kept stroking.

A couple weaker shots hit Xayah’s masturbating hand, then finished in a dribbled, coating Xayah’s fingers.

Xayah’s legs flexed and she leaned her head back. Her hips tightened as she came, her fingers freezing over her sex. A few more seconds, tense, sweaty, and she relaxed onto the car seat.

Both women breathed heavily. They looked at each other, cheeks red, eyes drawn.

Ahri smiled, stifling a laugh.

Xayah giggled, holding a fist to her mouth.

Ahri suddenly looked gloomy, observing the mess she’d made on the Lohtlan. “Um, what about…” she gestured to it all.

Xayah looked down. “Oh, hey. There’s cum all over me.” She brought her hand to her mouth and licked a swath of white off the back of her hand.

“Xayah! That’s—ew!”

Xayah kept lapping until the hand was clean. “It is gross, but it’s you, so it’s not-so gross.”

Ahri blushed.

A vibration brought both their attention to Xayah’s purse. She sighed, pulling it out. Click, tap-tap-tap, swipe. Deep sigh.

“Rakan’s out.”

Ahri deflated. “What about,” she repeated.

“I’ll figure something out.” She turned off the phone and put it away. “Sucks. I was hoping to suck you off some more.”

“Wh-what? Why?”

“I like your penis. It’s soft and a little sweet. Nothing like Rakans.” Xayah scoffed. “Doesn’t even like blowjobs, actually.”

Ahri rubbed her arm.

“Well, can’t change anything.” She sat up, pulling her jeans back on.

Both quietly redressed, but had a hard time keeping their eyes off each other, struggling to replace their undergarments in the tight space.

Xayah pulled off her shirt and used it to wipe herself down, scooping up all the cum, then tossed the damp top to Ahri who squealed as the wet cloth fell in her hands.

“What!? Xayah!”

“Well, can’t exactly let Rakan catch me with that,” she said, tugging and pulling her bra, adjusting it.

“What are you going to wear, then?”

Xayah spread her arms dramatically. Her bra was a dark mahogany, complimenting her hair, and looked more like a sports bra; no lace, hooks, or thin strings. Her taut, toned belly shimmered with sweat, reflecting the dim light from the center of the parking garage.

Ahri’s face flushed. “_Xayah!_” She whispered conspiratorially.

“It’s not so weird to walk around with a bra on. C’mon, it’s the 21st century.”

Ahri looked at her from between her fingers. “I won’t be able to look away…”

Xayah held her hands behind her neck, pushing out her chest. “Then don’t.”

Another buzz on Xayah’s phone hummed through the car.

She sighed, tabbing over it for a few seconds, then stowed it. She grabbed her bag, purse, and opened the car door.

Ahri got out and joined her on the other side. “Guess you have to go?”

Xayah nodded.

“I’m still not sure about going out shirtless.”

“I’ll just tell him I spilled something. It’s not really weird for me to go out like this. It does upset him, though,” she said with a smirk.

“Xayah…”

“I know, I know, I’m thinking about it, okay? What else do you want me to say?”

Ahri hugged her. Her arms were warm, tight but not constricting. Her breath tousled Xayah’s hair. She pulled away, her arms pressing down on Xayah’s shoulders as she drew back.

“You can always, _always_, call me, okay?” She left a chaste kiss on Xayah’s cheek.

Xayah looked down, straightening her messenger bag strap. “Yeah. Catch you later.”

She planted her lips on Ahri’s, kissing her hard, then broke off and rushed past her, vanishing into the sea of cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please tell me what you think, feel free to point out how weird the ear thing is ('cause it is), say cheating is Wrong, yada yada, we'll see how long it takes for me to finish this. If you're a long-time reader, you'll know I suck at finishing stories. But I like this one a lot so who knows.


	3. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrations. Thoughts. Accidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a shortie. It's that whole "it's as long as it needs to be" sort of thing. I was gonna do a whole other section to make it more in-line with previous chapters, but this just felt natural. More drama then sex. Sorry.

SEARCH=RED BIRDS

SEARCH=RED BIRDS TROPICAL

IMAGES

SEARCH=PRETTY BIRDS

SEARCH=RAVEN

SEARCH=RED RAVEN

SEARCH=RED RAVEN BIRD

IMAGE SELECT=SET AS LOCKSCREEN

CONFIRM

I cover the raven’s head with my thumb. The wings look just like her ears. I wiggle my hips, my pencil skirt suddenly feeling a little too tight. Is it hot in here?

_Ding-ing-ing_

I look up to see a middle-aged couple walk in. I put my phone away and put on the best smile I can muster.

“Welcome to Weald and Weave! How can I help you?” My foot taps under the desk.

“We have an appointment,” one says.

I hide an eyeroll as I look through scheduled appointments for the day.

My whole body aches, cramping something fierce. I can’t stop thinking about—

I get the woman seated. She’s Vastayan, pointy feline ears protruding from her head. They twitch as she settles down. I breathe.

In.

Out.

This is nothing.

I can do this.

I take a comb, pushing her hair around. I can see into her ear. I throb in my skirt.

“How do you want this?”

Spray some water, push the hair, straighten, pull it up, pinch, cut.

My knees shake. Hand brushes ear. Throb.

“Are you alright, dearie?”

_Babe_

_Sweetheart_

A comb falls to the floor.

Gasp.

I’m fine. “I’m fine.” I’m fine

Hand on my shoulder

_Hold me_

“What!?”

Nidalee watches me, holding out a familiar comb.

“Don’t look so hot, Ahri.”

“It’s fine,” it’s fine.

She groans, pushing me out of the way.

“You’re a terrible liar. Take your break, Ahri. Now, what are we doing here, miss?”

Tremble, walk, fingers on temples. I sit, thighs pinched, heels clicking.

The man laughs beside me. “Long day, kid?”

My hair falls in front of me.

“I guess so.”

He laughs. Snaps his magazine. Ignores.

Twitch, flex, eyes shut.

I stand by the cosmetic shelves. Red raven.

AHRI- u there

Dots coat my arm. It’s cold.

XAYAH- Ahri? What’s wrong?

The fan buzzes overhead. Cars mill outside, traffic yawns. Tick, tick, tick, modern pop singles, spray bottle, snip, snip.

I breathe.

AHRI- im okay. wat r u doing

XAYAH- chilling with Rakan. Going home soon. Thought you were are work? On break?

AHRI- somthing lik that

XAYAH- ???

“Ha. Hee, hee. HAHAHA.”

Everyone’s looking at me. My cheeks burn, stomach hurts. I wipe tears from my eyes.

“Just, um, something funny,” I say, pointing to my phone.

Nidalee shakes her head.

I’ll owe her one after this.

Late night, long hair, no more ears.

Nidalee touches my shoulder. “You really need to pace yourself, girl.”

I giggle.

“What?”

“Nothing. I hear you. I’m just… dealing with some stuff.”

Her face scrunches. “Well, do your best to leave it at the door. We’re not paying you to bring your problems with you. Take it easy tonight, okay?’

She drives away, streets lights passing over a brown Sedan.

AHRI- can u come out 2nite?

XAYAH- Sorry. Rakan wants me in tonight. I’ll call you later okay?

AHRI- im driving home now

XAYAH- Be safe. Don’t text and drive. Tell me when you get home.

Cramps are back.

_Beep._

It’s a long drive home. Not in the mood to sing. Silence hurts my ears.

Cruising on the freeway, I press a hand between my thighs.

“Hah…”

_Drive safe_

I replace my hands on the wheel. It’s hard to keep my legs still.

Home, familiar smells, dog on my heels.

Just heat up some leftovers, feed Rengoo, watch tv. Nothing’s on. I watch sports as I finish last night’s spaghetti.

Xayah!

AHRI- I’m home@!!A sorry i didnt tell you sooner!!11!!

XAYAH- it’s okay. don’t text for the rest of the night. I’ll call you tomorrow. Night foxgirl.

I sprawl across my couch. Rengoo sleeps on his bed a few feet away, snoring softly. His ears twitch every time the tv gets loud.

I change the channel to some animal show. It’s about birds.

My forehead’s hot. When was the last time I felt this way? High school?

I fish out my phone and track down Xayah’s facebook. It’s easy to find. She has a lot more friends than I was expecting.

There’s her face.

Rakan’s pressed to her cheek, a toothy grin plastering his face.

She looks off camera, stoic, apathetic. But her eyes…

I swallow, hand pressing between my legs.

No bell, no text, no car. Just me.

My skirt falls over the back of the couch and I hike a leg up. I’m already hard.

_You have a pussy_

Fingers claw at my mouth as I stoke myself.

_A nice, smooth, healthy pussy_

I’m hot in my hand. I trail down, pressing a finger just below my cock. Imagining. Wishing.

_It’s small and cute like you_

I rut into my hand. “Ahn…”

_So shiny because you’re so_

\---

“… wet.” He pushes inside, grabbing her thighs.

There he is. Like nothing’s changed. Xayah rolls her hips, letting him fill her.

His broad chest pushes into her soft breasts, shoulders touch, breath tickles.

_I grab ur ears n put my fingers in ur hair_

Xayah opens her eyes, sees orange hair, sideburns, this man.

She grabs his neck.

“Kiss me.”

He does.

_Cherry lipstick, black hair, foolish eyes_

She pushes him back. “Fuck me.”

He eyes her, but his ragged breath betrays his desire.

He thrusts into her, smooth, gentle, careful. He doesn’t hit her where she needs it, doesn’t touch the walls that ache. He’s sweet, like a summer’s breeze, only there for so long.

\---

I tease my skin, palm my cock, slide a hand into my shirt.

_I love your tits so god damn much_

“Hah…”

I remember them. Teeth around my nipples, fingers in my hair, hands on my skin. I ache all over, squirming on my couch like a worm.

I press into my hand.

The bird certainly got me.

\---

Xayah touches her ear. Rakan doesn’t notice, concentrating on her hips.

She teases a finger. She sighs. It’s smaller, but familiar. This sensation.

_Her cock was so smooth_, Xayah mused. Her eyes shut again.

Every push into her transformed. She imagined it pushing somewhere else, she imagined it feeling _right_.

\---

I can’t stop. I stroke myself, imagining. Xayah’s hands on me, in me. Her tongue on my skin. Her lips on my lips. Her legs on my legs.

My hips flex. I grip the couch with my free hand. There isn’t enough. I can’t—I need—

Tails flicker over my legs.

_Do you not like them?_

_N-no, no, I like them. I’m just—it’s new_.

I throb.

\---

Black hair, red lips, hot skin.

Xayah moans under the weight.

Thrusts dig deeper, pushing harder.

“I’m—”

\---

_Don’t need_

“Uhn…”

_My permission._

“Xayah,” I whisper. My hips won’t stop.

_I love it when you say my name_

A whimper.

\---

Filling, intoxicating.

_She was a ragdoll_.

“Fuck, fuck,” Xayah mewls.

\---

I can’t… hold it…

_It is gross, but it’s you_

One more thrust. Two.

_I love it_

“Xayah…”

_When you say my name_

\---

She flexes her legs. Back arches. Voice pierces the musty air.

“_Ahri!_”

\---

I let go. I release all over myself, on my belly, on my hand.

I swallow.

\---

XAYAH- I lied. I’m picking you up. be ready.

\---

AHRI- r u here yet

\---

The moon shimmers in the night sky. Its observations are silent, but absolute.

\---

_Ding… dong_

\---

Time freezes.

Xayah stands on the stoop. Her hair is a mess. She wears a baggy shirt hanging past her hips and pants that look older than her. Dark circles shade her eyes.

Ahri reaches forward. She wipes a tear from the bird’s cheek. It’s dried.

A warm embrace. The screen door clatters behind her.

Xayah’s tears renew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an extremely experimental chapter (isn't that just this whole story?). I've never really written something like this before. Any feedback is greatly encouraged. I don't think I'll do another chapter like this, but I'd like to know if it affected the impact of the chapter, if everything made sense, if it was confusing, etc. This was a huge leap. I hope it worked.


	4. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xayah fights an internal battle, still unsure of which side she's fighting for. Ahri doesn't make it any easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, folks! Thank you so, so much to all my long-time readers. All your lovely, amazing, heartfelt comments are the reason I couldn't stay away for long. It's important to have a personal connection with your work, and I certainly do with this story, but having readers really makes it all worth it. So thank you so much for your patience and your kind words. I hope you continue to stick around. Also, all previous chapters have been updated to have better grammar, spelling, and one rewritten scene (don't worry, it's not big). I discovered a few of you are big rereaders.
> 
> In other news, I might be coming out as trans soon! Big shock, I know [obligatory eyeroll]. It's not like I write this story or anything. I'm still struggling with some stuff and I'm not sure how far I'm going to go, but I'm starting this journey and, thus far, not regretting any of it. Please let me know what you all think in the comments and make sure you subscribe to the fic since my updates are so fucking sporadic. It's either 2 days or 2 months, apparently.

Wind whistles through the window as a breeze picks up. Trees rustle overhead, a few leaves cast into the lake below.

Ahri resituates, pulling her legs up on the passenger seat. Xayah feels her eyes digging into her, but she can’t turn, only looking as far as Ahri’s bare feet.

She gasps, a hand touching hers.

The hand retreats. Ahri looks outside.

Xayah sighs. “I’m sorry about—”

“Don’t apologize,” Ahri says. Her breath stains the window. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

**Bedsheets on the floor. Hot feet on cold tile. Doors. Words. Regrets.**

“Mhm.” Xayah tightens her fingers around the steering wheel. The car’s parked, safe, but Xayah can’t take her eyes off the side of the parking lot. It’s cold. Bumps trail down her arms, under her shirt, shivering her spine.

Water laps the shore some distance away. Birds crest the horizon, diving out of sight.

“If you want,” Ahri clears her throat. “If you want… you can stay. With me. I mean, if you, like, need a place to stay, of course. My door is always, _always_ open.”

Xayah’s heart swells—

**Swollen eyes. Curled lips. Flared wings.**

Xayah cringes. “N-no. I mean, I don’t know. I just—” Her eyes shut, forehead pressing on the steering wheel.

“At the very least, stay tonight. Think you can manage that?”

For the first time in ten minutes, Xayah turns to her passenger.

Ahri’s wearing a white and pink V-neck sweater that teases just the top of her cleavage. Jeans hug her thighs and calves neatly, tapering off into Ahri’s bare feet. Her toenails are bright blue.

“Okay.” Xayah looks out the window, lips turned down.

\---

Lights stream overhead, painting the windows bright white as they trail past.

Golden eyes burrow into Xayah like crystalline drills. Her fine hairs tingle, bumps tracking up and down her arms.

And then they’re gone. Ahri looks outside, watching the dark world drift by. Black hair spills over tight shoulders. Her low-cut shirt displays her impeccably clean skin. Xayah’s lips purse just looking at the nape of her neck.

She breathes, looking back at the road.

_What do I do? How do I know if this is ‘right?’ Everything feels so easy with her. But, isn’t it wrong?_ Xayah shakes her head.

White knuckles and gritted teeth bring them silently to Ahri’s cul-de-sac, Xayah’s mind a torrent of malignant thoughts.

\---

The sun’s gone, vanished over the hills, by the time Xayah’s tiny car putters into Ahri’s driveway. It’s a large one, big enough to fit six cars if they weren’t too concerned about their bumpers.

Ahri hops out and circles the car as Xayah’s taking out the key and unbuckling.

Her car door opens as she reaches for the handle. In its place is Ahri’s hand. She smiles, her face dimly illuminated by the safety lights in the car door.

Ahri quietly guides the two through a low garden path up to the front door.

The instant Ahri turns the key, barks echo through the door.

“You have a _dog_?”

“Well, yeah, why not? Big house, no roommates; girl’s gonna get lonely,” Ahri says. She opens the door and a short, mottled husky with a deep scar going over one of its eyes bounds through the doorway. Ahri stoops down and immediately embraces it. “Hey! Hey Rengoo! I know—I know. You must have been terribly lonely, huh? Well I’m back, I’m back! Who’s a good boy, who’s a good boy!?”

The dog, “Rengoo,” licks and slobbers all over Ahri’s face as she ushers him back inside.

“_Ugh_. Dogs.”

Ahri glares back at Xayah.

“Uh, _I’m_ a dog.”

Xayah balks for a second. “Uh, well, I mean, pssh, not _dogs_, per se, just, uh, pets! Yeah, never been one for pets, really. Busy and… all that.”

“Get the fuck inside.”

“Yep, okay.”

Xayah’s barely a foot in the house when the dog growls and barks at her.

“Rengoo, no! Quiet down, quiet down! She’s a friend.”

Xayah gives the dog a wide berth as she meanders into the familiar living room of Ahri’s house.

It’s dark, but Xayah still makes out the cold lamps looming from the corners, the long coffee table set between clean white couch and a large plasma tv hung on the wall, the organized shelves but now with less red cups resting on them. The last time Xayah saw this room, Rakan was in it.

“Got anything to drink?” Xayah says, making a beeline for the kitchen.

“Yeah, I think I still got… hey wait! No, Rengoo, let mommy go a sec—Xayah, get back here!”

The next room is the dining room. The table takes up maybe a third of the room. All the chairs are lined in a row along the far wall, just how they wear during the weekend. Odd.

“Xayah! Rengoo, please!” Ahri’s voice falls into the background, echoing from the front room.

A hallway bisects the house, cutting off into a laundry room, bathroom, office room, and the stairwell. At the front, it opens into the living room before transforming into a hall with the stairwell to the right and the door to the garage before that. At the end of the hall, past the bathroom, is the kitchen.

Xayah didn’t spend much time in _here_, but she remembered coming in here for drinks. She walks around the island counter and pulls open the chrome refrigerator. She grins, pulling out a malt beer. She shuts the door. Ahri’s face stares back at her.

“Ah!” Xayah jumps back, bumping into the island counter.

Ahri whisks away the bottle.

“H-hey!”

“I didn’t say you could have it. Now go sit down, and I’ll make some tea.”

Xayah sticks her tongue out. “I don’t _want_ tea. I wanna get fucked up.”

“I know, which is why you’re having _tea_.”

Xayah scoffs. “_You’re_ one to talk about self-control…”

Ahri’s face immediately goes red. “I—Xai—that isn’t—_get out of the kitchen!_”

Xayah’s ears fold back. Ahri’s nostrils flare, then her eyes go wide.

“I—sor-sorry. Just, just go out there… please.” Her ears flatten against her head. She puts the beer back in her fridge and moves towards the pot on the stove.

Xayah’s mouth flaps wordlessly until sound comes out. “_I’m_ sorry, that was—”

“Go to the living room.” Ahri interrupts. “_Please_.”

Xayah returns to the living room. A mopey-eyed husky looks up at her from the carpet beside the couch.

Xayah smirks. “Me too, buddy.”

The couch is a little stiff. She spins and sprawls across it, resting her head on the left armrest as her talons dangle off the armrest at the end. Her hand idles over Rengoo’s head as he nestles on the floor below her.

One of the lamps is on, giving the room a vacant glow, but it’d be hard to read a book in here. About the same light level as it was during the party.

**“Did you know Sett’s here? I haven’t seen him in weeks! Looks pretty good, too; you should say hi! Oh, babe, you gotta try this drink. It’s sweet, and punchy, and mmh!”**

Xayah rubs her face. “Ugh.” Her voice drops, whispering to the dog. “I had a cozy life, Rengoo. Getting a degree in poli-sci, working with civil rights activist groups, dating the most perfect boyfriend ever… and then some dumb fox came into my life. Making me feel things I didn’t know I could. It hasn’t even been a week, for fuck’s sake.”

Rengoo huffs, cozying up into Xayah’s hand.

“But I guess you’d know all about that.” She lays her head back. A chuckle bubbles from her gut, mirthless and hollow. “And the worst part? I don’t even feel guilty when I’m doing it!” Fingers trail down her face. “Fuck me.”

Feet padding on the carpet draws her attention up. Ahri’s face appears overhead.

She smiles, her hair hanging around her face like drapes.

“I don’t know what you like, so I just made some rooibos. It’s good for you, and um, tastes good, and—”

“Are you gonna sit or just look at me like Spider-man?”

“I don’t know. Want me to kiss you like Spider-man?”

Xayah reaches up, her fingers teasing the back of Ahri’s neck, and pulls her down. Their lips touch, Ahri’s chin tickling Xayah’s nose. She pulls back, giggling.

_Fuck_.

“Silly,” Ahri says, setting the tea on the coffee table. It’s even on a tray, the pot in the center surrounded by two empty mugs and a cup of sugar.

Ahri fixes her hair as Xayah sits up. She pours her own tea and sits back against the couch. Ahri sits down next to her, but just far enough away that they aren’t touching.

Swirls of steam spiral in front of Xayah’s eyes. She blows it away, taking deep breaths. “Sorry to make you stay up so late,” she says finally.

Ahri sweeps her hand back. “It’s fine. I was already up. Besides,” she says, looking at Xayah. “I always have time for you. You can always come to me.”

Xayah smirks. “In more ways than one, I hope.”

Ahri flushes as Xayah takes her first sip.

It isn’t sweet, but the flavor is rich and textured. It almost immediately makes her shoulders relax. “Oh, wow. Hm.”

“Good?”

“I’m not one for tea, but uh, I might need to hit you up for this stuff.”

Ahri giggles, grabbing her own mug. It has the design of a bird on it, its wings spread in flight.

Rengoo settles down a few feet away on his bed, snoring softly as the girls sit, sipping slowly. The hairs on Xayah’s neck stand on end, so she focuses on the moment. It’s dark, it’s warm, and warmth sits beside her.

**“It’s getting a little nippy in here, babe. C’mon in bed already! Promise I won’t… bite.”**

Xayah takes a deep drink, the hot liquid pouring down her throat until it burns. She coughs a bit, wiping her mouth.

“Whoa, hon, slow down. Are you—” Ahri bites her lip. “Sorry. We just got so domestic guess I kinda… forgot.”

“Yeah,” Xayah wheezes. “I feel that.” She sets her mug down.

“We need to talk about it.”

“_God dammit!_” Xayah sighs heavily into the back of the couch.

“Xai, you came to my house in the middle of the night, crying, wearing…” she gestures to Xayah’s outfit. “A felt trash bag.”

“Ha ha.”

“You haven’t said a word about it since you told me what happened.”

“Gee, I wonder why.” Xayah’s eyes track dots of dust on the ceiling.

A hand touches hers. “Please, talk to me. I want to help you through this. But I can’t if you’re always shutting down like this. And, I don’t know, if maybe we’d talked sooner, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Xayah sets her sights on Ahri. Her face stills as her mouth forms a hard line. “Are you _blaming_ me?”

“No, that’s not what I—”

“I’m having _an affair_ with you, Ahri. God forbid I don’t wanna talk about my boyfriend with you.”

“Then why don’t you just leave, then?”

Ahri stares back at her, golden eyes piercing Xayah’s hollow glare. She tries looking away, but only manages to shrink against the armrest.

“’C-cause, I don’t—”

“Xayah… I really, deeply, in all honesty, _foolishly_ care for you. Enough to make a stupid decision and then follow you into,” she gestures between them. “_This_.”

“And you regret it.”

“_No!_” She looks between Xayah’s eyes. “I don’t regret one second with you. Even this, now. But if it’s all going to be temporary, then I don’t know if I want it. I want _you_, Xai. All of you. And if I can’t… I don’t know how long I’m willing to wait.”

Xayah’s talons shuffle onto the couch and she slings her shirt over her knees. She hugs her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

“This is so weird for me.”

“What part?”

“Being with you.”

“You mean… a tran—”

“Don’t finish that.” Xayah snaps her fingers. “I don’t care. No. Being with _literally anyone else_.”

“Wait, so… you’ve only dated Rakan?”

Xayah sighs. “Yeah. We were high school sweethearts. Before him, I don’t know, didn’t care, I guess. Too poor, too stressed, too pissed. Whatever I was, I wasn’t about to date anyone. Until Rakan, with his flamboyant feathers, wormed his way into my life. Hadn’t thought about being with anyone else. Until you wormed _your_ way into my head.” She smirks.

Ahri sits back. The last of the tea vanishes over a couple minutes. A car drives by, headlights flashing momentarily through the curtains. Ahri rubs Xayah’s hand for a second.

“So,” Ahri says. “What now?”

“Can I use your shower?”

Ahri laughs. “Oh, wow. _Heehee_, okay. Yes, of course. I’ll get a change of clothes out for you. Where would you like to sleep?”

“I don’t know. I’ll decide in the shower.” Xayah sits up, pulling her shirt back down. She stretches, her shoulders popping.

“Here, let me lead you—”

Xayah walks towards the stairs, not looking back. “I know how to get there.”

\---

The bathroom steams quickly. Xayah’s skin reddens and burns under the heat. She’s under the water for less than a minute when she starts crying. She rubs at her eyes, her mouth hung open, contorted and ugly.

**“Saw you sitting alone. Thought you could use a friend. Aren’t you that girl who got in a fight in that protest last weekend? Mad props, girl!”**

The water does a poor job of masking her tears. She sniffs, nearly taking a good portion of steaming water into her nose. Her fingers stretch painfully over wet tile. She imagines pressing those hard nails into her skin. _Just a little release_.

She bites her lip. A chuckle chokes through her tears. “I don’t know what to do…”

\---

Xayah opens the door, holding a towel over her hair, to find Ahri leaning on the wall beside the door. Xayah’s cheeks flush.

“Um…”

“It’s ok. I, uh, got you a shirt and some shorts.” She smiles. “But I think I prefer you like _that_.”

Xayah whisks the towel from her head and pads her bare torso and back before tossing it behind her.

“Figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“Never.”

Xayah kisses her cheek and moves towards the bed. The shorts are a blue and white number, very sorority girl-next-door type, and the shirt—

“Hey, you washed it!” Xayah picks up the band tee. A severed hand holds a red rose, set against a background of thorns on a black shirt. A shirt she got at a concert without Rakan.

“Well, yeah. I kinda… you know.”

“Heh, yeah, that was fucking hot. I should’ve worn it the whole day.”

“Heaven’s, no! Now, go brush your teeth. I have a spare in there. I’ll get your clothes cleaned.”

Xayah watches Ahri as she moves around with purpose. She blinks. “Ah, fuck…” she whispers under her breath.

\---

“Mh…” Xayah rolls onto her side. Her folds are wet to the touch. _I’m wearing her shorts, in her bed_, she muses. Then orange feathers flash through her mind. _Oh, _now_ I think about him!_

She sighs. On the inhale, she takes a deep sniff of Ahri’s pillows. The nostalgic scent shoots straight to her groin. A tongue sweeps over her lip. _I want her…_

Ahri walks into the room with a huff. “There! Rengoo’s set, house is locked, and forget showering tonight! I hope you don’t mind sleeping next to a slightly dirty girl, but I am _not_ in the mood right now.”

Xayah looks up, her cheeks red and eyes droopy.

Ahri covers her mouth. “Oh… you’re already dirty. I don’t know what I was expecting.”

“You gonna join me or do I have to do everything myself?”

Ahri smiles. “Yeah, just give me a sec.” She closes the door, leaving it ajar, and moves to the bedside lamp.

As she reaches up into its shade, a hand reaches into her waistband. “Xayah!”

“Shush. I’m working here.” She tugs, pulling Ahri closer, then fishes out Ahri’s cock. It’s soft and flaccid in her hand, perfectly pliable, _and surprisingly enticing_.

“Xayah, I’m not done—_ooooh_… I hate you so much.”

Xayah sucks audibly, taking Ahri into her mouth. Taking Ahri into her, in any way, fills her with palpable electricity. When she sucks Ahri into her mouth, she feels strong, in control. Like she can provide for Ahri. _That’s a dangerous thought…_

She lays under the bedsheet on the left side of the bed, her head leaning out and bobbing back and forth. Ahri slowly hardens in her mouth. She fingers herself as she sucks softly, taking more of Ahri in with every pull.

“Xai…”

Xayah pulls off, using her index finger and thump to keep pressure on Ahri. “It’s super fucking cute when you call me that, beetee dubs.” She sucks the head back into her mouth. It’s soft and spongy. There’s a taste of sweat, and something else that’s sweeter. Her tongue swirls around the head, her lips tugging on the shaft.

“Oh, shit.” Ahri puts her hand on the headboard, involuntarily stumbling closer to the edge of the bed. “Xai, I wanna lay down.”

Xayah sucks for a few more seconds, until Ahri’s hard and throbbing in her mouth. She pops it out and runs her lips along the underside a couple times. She smells it a little bit. “Mmh, okay. But hurry.”

Ahri pulls her red shorts up, making a very noticeable bulge. She moves around the room, shutting off lights and closing the curtains. Xayah watches her, touching herself beneath the covers. In public, Ahri’s very careful about presenting, “passing,” as she described it to Xayah. No bulges or anything. Seeing her so exposed, open around Xayah in private… she shouldn’t think about it.

Ahri slides in beside her. “Okay, now I’m—Xayah?” She says to empty space beside her. “Where did you—ohmygodyou’redownthere—_uhn_.”

Xayah runs her tongue over Ahri’s hardness through the shorts, smoothing her hands along Ahri’s legs. She pinches and rubs, feeling every inch of Ahri’s prickly skin. _Comfortable enough around me not to shave_. She licks up a length of thigh. Tails tickle her face.

“Xayah, that’s gross.”

“Want me to stop, then?”

Ahri hesitates. “I mean, I never said that.”

“Mhm.” She tugs down Ahri’s shorts, sliding them down and off her sexy legs, and quickly sweeps her dick into her mouth. Fingers tangle into her hair and fondle her ears. “_Mh_,” Xayah moans, mouth full. She’s tempted to ask for a good headfuck, but for some reason, she’s enjoying the taste of Ahri’s cock a little too much.

“_God_, you’re crazy good at this.” Ahri’s toes curl and her tails wrap around various parts of Xayah.

Xayah pops off and runs her tongue up and down it, stroking with a single hand. She places her other hand below Ahri’s cock, pressing her thumb into the soft skin there, rubbing carefully. She doesn’t quite understand what it is Ahri experiences, but she assumes that maybe something a little “closer to home” could be validating.

“_Holy fuck, Xai!_” Ahri runs a hand through her hair, tossing black locks around, and mashes one of her breasts, pinching a nipple through her shirt.

_Guess it worked_. “Like that?” Xayah says, breathing into sensitive skin.

“I love it…”

Xayah presses her thumb again, combining it with a suck on Ahri’s cock. Power, agency, necessity. Knowing that she can work Ahri like this surges straight to her crotch, dampening the bed.

Ahri’s pelvis thrusts up. The head hits Xayah’s throat, and she readjusts quickly to avoid hitting her gag reflex. She sits up more, pushing the covers up a bit.

Her head bobs up and down rapidly, both of her thumbs applying pressure and tension to Ahri’s skin further down. She takes as much into her mouth as possible, over and over, but she needs more.

“Xayah, I’m—oh, my gaawwd.”

Xayah speeds up, taking the whole thing into her mouth with smooth, practiced movements. Her heart beats rapidly. Every moment, she feels closer. _Closer_.

Nails dig into her scalp as Ahri’s hands return to her head, pinning her to her pelvis.

Xayah takes steady breaths, moving the air around the obstruction.

“_Ah_…” Ahri coos.

The cock throbs between Xayah’s lips as her mouth fills. It’s hot and smooth. Nothing like Rakan’s. She sucks, taking as much down her throat as she can at this angle. Ahri’s weakening hands let her bob up and down, draining every drop. Her tongue swirls around it, sweeping up whatever’s left.

She wants to go again, get it hard, keep sucking. Ahri’s member already starts shrinking, but it only makes Xayah want it more, want _her_ more. She sucks again, softer, being gentle and caring. The soft skin moves pleasantly in her mouth.

Ahri’s hands and tails fall limp. She pants, sweat beading on her forehead, black hair sticking to her. “Wow.”

The cock finally goes completely flaccid. Xayah’s tempted to work it again, but thinks better of it. She sucks once, twice, then lets it fall out. She rubs her palm over it. The feel of her saliva coating it is unique but delightful.

The blankets bulge and shift as Xayah pokes out to lay a kiss on Ahri’s lips. She hopes Ahri can taste herself.

“Mh…” Ahri holds her, kissing her back.

Their bodies press together, legs sliding between each other, arms grabbing at shoulders and hips. Xayah trails her tongue down Ahri’s neck. The muscles tense under her ministrations, merely egging her on.

“Hah… you’re incorrigible.”

Xayah grins toothily into her neck, taking a nibble.

“Shit, Xai. You haven’t—_mh_—gotten off yet.”

“That’s fine.” Xayah kisses her collar, running her lips over the bone. “I like pleasing you.” For a moment, she forgets how wet she is. How wet she got pleasuring Ahri.

Ahri reaches down. Her tails wrap around Xayah’s legs and turn her a couple inches, allowing Ahri’s hand to peek into her waistband.

“Oh, whoa, that’s n—_ngh!_” Xayah clutches Ahri’s shoulders, breathing into her neck.

Ahri places a finger on either side of Xayah’s clit and rubs them together, shifting the nub of nerves between them. Her palm pushes, putting pressure on Xayah’s abdomen.

Pleasure shoots into her like an adrenaline shot, from her clit to her brain, wracking her body with a tingling shiver.

“_Fuck_, I always wonder where you learn this stuff…”

“I think you taught me.”

Xayah chuckles. It’s hard to form words. “Damn, I should be thanking myself.”

Ahri whispers in her ear. “You can do that later.”

Soft tails tickle and tease Xayah’s thighs and back. Two fingers push into her, curling up immediately. They probe and prod at her tense walls, a palm rolling over her clit.

“_Oh. _Oh, fuck.” Xayah’s talons curl, her legs jumping involuntarily. Ahri was hitting every part that drove her insane. To think she was this good and knew Xayah so well… “Fuck, Ahri.” Her nails dig into Ahri’s shoulders as she breathes in the fox’s shirt.

“I got you, baby.”

_Call me that again._

Ahri wraps her free arm around Xayah, holding firmly. Her fingers dig deeper, bringing her palm down harder. Her index and pinkie fingers spread out, flicking Xayah’s damp folds, spreading more of her wetness.

_I think I’m falling_. Xayah’s thoughts bumble and bounce, having difficulty focusing on anything beyond the pressure building within her and Ahri’s honeyed words.

Xayah flexes her inner walls, seeking more of that valuable pressure. It’s tight, pulling her apart in flakes, gnawing at her center. She presses her nose into Ahri, drinking deep of her scent. _More_. Her walls flex again.

“Jesus, Xayah. You’re gonna break my fingers!”

“_Nhh…_” Xayah quivers for a moment. Her ears flatten into her hair.

“I got you.”

Xayah’s chest warms. She’s safe, held, connected. Every part of her’s on fire, a gallon of kerosene set to flame. She can’t get close enough to Ahri. Fingers scrape at pale skin, jaw clenches and unclenches. Ahri’s so close. Xayah can barely breathe.

Ahri rubs circles into Xayah’s back while her fingers stroke her nerves. Ahri’s fingers move easily, plunging in and out smoothly despite Xayah’s tight muscles. Every pull is a firecracker, every plunge a seismic charge.

“Ahri, Ahri—_ah!_” She clutches her partner, eyes tight. _Give it—_“_to me_…”

“Shh…” Ahri pulls again, slowly, languidly, feeling every fold and vibration in Xayah’s tunnel.

Xayah gasps. Her legs lurch up, entangling in Ahri’s. She tries to speak, to voice her elation, this surge of pleasure, this dilation of warmth, but only mewls incoherently. Ahri cradles her head against her chest. Xayah clutches her. Legs shake, her stomach tightens, the muscles in her core pinch and flex. Her mind is a swarm. At the center is a fox, with black ears, blacker hair, and golden eyes richer than any coin.

“Ahr—” She exhales softly, hitting her peak. Instead of an eruption, it’s a soft spill, like the tipping of a pitcher, pouring her out smoothly into a cozy cocktail. She simmers down, every second a relief from the boiling bubbles that consumed her.

Her fingers relax. She pants, filling the otherwise silent space. Ahri’s inside her, still and comforting rather than a threat. The sudden dampness of her crotch hits her, but she’s too weak to move. Her jaws quiver, bringing Ahri in close.

Ahri hugs her tight, laying her forehead with butterfly kisses.

“Ahri.” Her voice is hoarse, but her senses gradually return.

Ahri smiles against Xayah’s sweaty skin. “How did you like that.”

Xayah kisses one of Ahri’s breasts through her shirt. “I never want anything else.”

Ahri laughs, her chest shaking. “We have school tomorrow!”

“Call in sick.”

Fingers trace mindful paths down Xayah’s scalp. “I’m glad you enjoyed that so much. I’ve, um… been thinking about you a lot. Recently.”

Xayah’s eyes widened. _She thinks about me. Actively. To please me. To make me happy_. Her breathing tightens. _Of course should would._ The swell of Ahri’s chest meets her cheeks, warm and soft.

She swallows. “Ahri,” she says, her tone dark.

Ahri rubs down her neck and between her shoulder blades. “Hm?”

“I need you inside me.”

“Honey, I already am.” She pinches her inserted fingers towards her outside thumb, emphasizing her point.

“_Uhn_. You know what I fucking mean. _I need you_.” Her words drip from her mouth like hot wax.

Ahri lightly bites one of Xayah’s ears.

“Ah!”

Both of Ahri’s hands seize the front of Xayah’s shorts and tent the fabric. Her fingers flex, bending the thin material, until Xayah hears a stringy tear, strands snapping and springing as the fabric pops.

“Holy shit, Ahri, what did you just—_oh dear holy mother Mary_.”

Ahri uses Xayah’s hips to bring the bird onto her cock, pushing into her wet folds effortlessly. Xayah’s walls instantly clamp down, despite being so worn from her previous orgasm.

She’s hot, a hard pike stoking her fire. Xayah wraps her arms around Ahri’s neck and kisses her. Their tongues dart and press. Xayah sucks in a lip, tasting Ahri’s sweet skin, the mint of her toothpaste, the heat of her arousal. She can’t recall the last kiss she had like this.

Ahri moves them, laying on her back and situating Xayah over her. She uses Xayah’s hips to grind their pelvises together. The friction between their bodies rubs Xayah’s clit into the wet cloth of her tattered shorts, holey but intact just above her pussy. The taut strings play her clit like a harp.

She leans forward, taking as much of Ahri into her mouth as she possibly can. Her hands run over her cheeks, thumbs rake down her neck, fingers tease and pull at a heaving chest. Ahri moans into her mouth, vibrations running through her tongue and teeth.

_Hear my thoughts_, Xayah wills. _I want you. I want you so bad._ She rocks her hips, beating the pace Ahri was keeping with her hands. The friction drives her nuts.

Ahri lets her hands roam Xayah’s thighs, her waist, her breasts, pulling and rubbing, letting her hands sink into the shallow skin.

Every press and touch lights Xayah’s skin like a dance floor. Electric, vibrant, every push a pulse, vibrating her to her core. Her walls flex, hugging the hardness inside her. It hits right where she needs it, and never more.

“Fuck—Ahri,” Xayah breathes between kisses.

“_Hah_… y-yeah?” Ahri’s voice quivers, almost as much as Xayah’s thoughts.

“I think,” she swallows. “I think I love you.”

“What?”

“_Fuck I’m coming!_”

Her legs tighten over Ahri’s hips. Taloned feet grab sprawling tails. Her hands hold Ahri’s cheeks, their mouths millimeters apart. “_Ahn!_”

This one’s faster, urgent, desperate. Less fireworks, more freight train. Her muscles flex and straighten as she shakes. But only for a moment. Saliva drips out the corner of her mouth onto Ahri’s cheek. She breathes, body perfectly still.

“More?”

Ahri’s breath sets her skin on fire.

“More.”

The thick blankets fall aside, Ahri pulling out and dragging Xayah over the bed. Ahri takes off her shirt, tossing it off the bed. Xayah follows suit.

Golden eyes scan her body, drinking in every inch. In the dim light, her eyes shimmer.

“Ahri?” Xayah’s voice drips with need.

“You’re so beautiful. I never want to stop looking at you.”

Her chest swells. “Then don’t,” she breathes.

Ahri lifts Xayah’s right leg and hooks it over her left shoulder. Black hair pools over her skin. Her talon stretches. Tails pass between claws. Ahri scoots closer until she pushes into Xayah again.

“_Fuck yes_.” Xayah claws at Ahri’s thighs. She grows hot at the sight of Ahri’s voluptuous form looming over her.

Ahri’s initial thrusts are short, careful, exploratory. _Probably never done this position before_. The thought excites her more than she likes.

Ahri’s thumb rubs small circles around the clit, keeping short, soft thrusts, familiarizing herself with the motion. Every thrust bends Xayah’s leg. Her other leg tenses into the bed extending behind Ahri.

“Babe, babe.”

“Yeah?” Ahri looks down, concentration knitting her brow.

“I’m serious.”

“Okay.”

_Why am I repeating myself?_

Suddenly, Ahri’s pace increases. The bed shakes, the frame squeaking, a light knocking echoing each time the headboard hits the wall. The sway of her breasts mesmerize Xayah even as pressure builds in her groin.

“Hey,” Xayah says.

Ahri pants, moving steadily. Her hair bounces, hands gripping Xayah’s thigh firmly.

“You’re pretty—_mh_—fucking gorgeous, too.”

Still looking down, a bright grin cracks across Ahri’s face.

_How do you get more beautiful so easily?_

Xayah kneads her own chest, her nipples grinding into her palms. She’s never really cared for her body, but seeing Ahri drink her in like vintage wine makes her chest heavier, her skin smoother.

An orgasm hangs within her, heavy cargo dangling from wire-thin cord, but she lets it rest. The pressure rests in her core, giving her a gentle buzz as Ahri continues thrusting. Her thumb returns to Xayah’s clit, testing her ability to prevent from coming again.

She’s so wet she can hear it over the shaking bed. _I hope Ahri likes it_. One of her hands reaches out. Ahri’s thigh hits the open palm and Xayah grasps, pinching her fingers into the pliable skin.

_“Ngh_,” Ahri moans. “If you do that… I’m close.”

Xayah tenses. _Ahri… inside_. The loss of focus makes her fall off the edge.

“Oh fuh—_fuuuuuck!_”

A shock springs through her, her head slamming back into the mattress. Dampness leaks from her in waves. Her chest heaves and sighs.

“Wait, don’t, I can’t—_oohmmhnnngh_.” Ahri pushes until their pelvises are flush together. Her eyes shut, both of her hands gripping Xayah’s raised leg for dear life.

Hot, steaming, churning, Ahri fills her. It’s intoxicating. _Filled in two places…_

She raises her hips and drops, milking Ahri for every ounce. Her head buzzes, her body crackling like an engine. She squeezes her hand on Ahri’s thigh.

Ahri breathes heavily, her breasts pushing into Xayah’s leg. She gently sets the leg down and collapses in a heap beside her partner.

Soon, Xayah feels it leaking out of her. Her fingers tease her crotch as she nestles into the damp bed.

“That was…”

“Don’t even mention it. I can’t fucking think,” Xayah says. She brings up her hand and sniffs. The mixture of her and Ahri’s fluids makes a heady aroma.

“Um, I hate to ask this so suddenly—”

“Yet, here you are.”

Ahri pushes weak fingers into her side. “Shut up. Are you on the pill? Or whatever else? I don’t—I don’t know all the different, uh, stuff.”

“Hm? Oh, oh yeah, absolutely, yep. One-hundred percent.”

Ahri leans up on one arm, facing Xayah, her face sewn with concern. “Xayah? Do we need to do something? Fuck, I should have pulled out.”

“Ahri, Ahri, it’s fine, I’m fine.” She placed a hand on Ahri’s soft cheek. _You are so lovely_.

Ahri sets her hand on it, but her face doesn’t change. “I’ve heard that before… but I trust you. I trust you.” She leans down, kissing Xayah.

Xayah embraces her, pulling the fox onto her, kisses her hard and deep. She wants more and more of this woman, in every possible way. None of it’s enough. Her tongue delves and teases, running along teeth and gums, but it’s a balm.

Ahri sinks into her. Their lips pull and tug at each other, wet, sloppy, earnest.

Xayah breaks it. They both pant so heavily, the bed shakes.

“We should prob—probably get to sleep. I think it’s, like—oh, shit, it’s two-thirty. Babe, we got school—_babe!_”

Ahri lays gentle kisses down her jaw and over her neck. “I know. We should take a shower.”

“_In the morning_.” Xayah laughs. The last time they fucked in this bed, she felt cold and hollow. Now, she can’t remember feeling so warm.

They work together to fetch the errant bedsheets and replace their cloths, Xayah opting for a pair of panties in lieu of her tattered shorts. They get back under the covers, a towel resting over the place where Xayah came three times.

Ahri spoons Xayah from behind, arms latched around her waist. They kiss over Xayah’s shoulder. What was meant to be a short, chaste kiss, turns into a several-minute long make-out. They separate, giggling.

“Sorry,” Ahri says.

“Why apologize? I think it’s sexy when you lose control.”

Ahri’s face contorts. “Ew, why? I hate losing control. I feel… predatory.”

“Okay, when you put it like that it sounds gross. But, I don’t know. I like knowing that I drive you crazy. Makes me feel powerful.”

Ahri shifts against her, human feet caressing Xayah’s talons. “You’re sweet.”

Xayah pulls blankets in tighter as she pushes back into Ahri.

“What you said earlier…”

“Hm?” Xayah’s head already lolls, the weight of the day finally crashing down on her. The warmth enveloping her keeps her safe, secure, buries the guilt brewing beneath the surface. _Let me enjoy this. Just a little longer_.

“You said you love me.”

Xayah froze. _Oh, shit_.

“I-I said that?”

“Um, I-I mean, n-not… yes, yeah. In fact, you clarified it like two or three times.”

_Ohhhhh my gawwwwd…_ Xayah buried her head in her hands.

Ahri touched her shoulder. “Did you not mean to?”

“Eeeennnnhhh,” she groaned through her fingers. “I, well, I probably definitely meant it. _Shit_.”

Ahri hugged her tightly.

Xayah’s breath caught in her throat.

“If it was on accident, or you regret it, or whatever… I love you, too.”

Xayah touched her hands.

“You mean so much to me. I—_haha_—can hardly think, anymore. Life was so routine. Go to work, go to school, put on a front, make people like me, make them see a me that isn’t really me… if it means anything to you, I don’t regret inviting you here last weekend.”

Xayah swallowed. “Oh, yeah?” She was terrified of looking behind her.

“I can hardly imagine not having you be in my life. You appreciate me, and look at me with those eyes. You make me feel like a woman, and I—” Ahri sniffed loudly.

Xayah finally looked behind her.

In the dim light cast from the window, glimmering streams shined from Ahri’s eyes.

Xayah turned around and kissed her, soft, sweet, pressing her lips to Ahri’s over and over.

“Fuck it,” she said, cheeks in her hands. “I love you, Ahri. You’re wonderful and sweet and you make me smile and I look forward to the next day like I never have before. You don’t deserve to suffer, I’m so sorry.”

“Let’s get married and elope!”

Everything was happening so fast, but she wouldn’t want it any other—

\---

Xayah jolts awake, blinking her eyes rapidly. Ahri’s hand rests on her shoulder.

“Wh-what?” Xayah stammers.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Um, never mind.” She kissed the nape of Xayah’s neck. “Go back to sleep. And, um, thank you. For today. For coming to me. You always have a place here.”

“Y-yeah.” _What was that, a dream?_ “Who else would I go to?”

“Heh, of course,” Ahri says quietly. “Um, sorry. Goodnight, Xai.”

Xayah’s chest tightens painfully. _I love you so much._ She holds Ahri’s loosening hand over her waist. _Why can’t I tell you; why can’t I just fucking spit it out?_

The neighborhood is quiet, golden leaves drifting in lazily in an early-morning breeze. No cars, no people. Just nature reminding the city it’s there.

Ahri’s tails finally still beneath the sheets, her breathing becoming stable.

Xayah chokes a sob. She sucks it in, trying as hard as she can. _Don’t wake up, don’t wake up, don’t wake up_. Her eyes swell with tears, eventually breaking. Tiny drops drip onto the pillow.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispers. “I’m such a coward…”

Her eyes shut, pushing out more tears, putting her into another fitful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really proof read so if you see any blatant errors, don't hesitate to let me know. Otherwise, I'd love any comment of any kind. Your words give me life. I'm serious.


End file.
